I'm the Guardian
by Bunches of Honey
Summary: Maize the Sirknight tells her story on how love changed her life, and how her struggles to keep her content. "Even if I wasn't loved as a child, now someone does love me." The Gardevoir was teased to depression as a young Ralts. Her owner is the only reason why she became sane, but the laws disregard her reasons. Rated "M" for strong adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

_Maize_ is a name, that name is a very special name, where it is kept deep inside my heart. This very name almost lost meaning, but it's okay, I still keep it in my soul. The storm that clouded over me has became clear and cloudy.

I was a young Ralts, very playful. Being young, I was also short compared to my "friends." I was just a few millimeters taller than ten inches. I was always the one to get chosen last for races, for activities, or anything high in activity. Teasing was also an issue. My wishes was for life, why was the world so cruel? No one cared for me, I was lonely.

I would crawl into bushes, caves, or corners, just to shed my warm salt from my eyes. Instantly, I would curse upon myself, on why I was so pathetic. Throwing fits was my only way to keep me from breaking. All I wanted was someone to actually hang out with me.

However, one day, I was finally willing to eat. My body was starving enough to tell me I needed food. I started looking for some Oran berries, when I get a sudden thud on my head. It wasn't painful, but looking to my right, I see a Pokeball, then my vision faded to white. The emotions overtook me, I was overjoyed, thinking _someone is going to care for me!_

After a moderately long wait, I was released outside the Pokeball. My feet landed on top of ground. Trees and flowers are in a big open patch of grass. There was one _teenager._ He had short slick hair, combed backwards. There was clothing over him that didn't cover his arms. The height of him is roughly six feet. His eyes examined me, with a happy face.

"Well, hello there little fella!"

A big open smile was shared to him. Him seeing me smile made him giggle, and told me that I was his first Pokemon.

"You're an easily impressed one aren't ya?" He put his hands on his hips. After a short giggle once more, he gestured to come follow.

"You hungry?"

I quickly nodded, _desperate_ for something to eat.

"Alright, come follow me, I got some Sitrus Berries in the house." He turns around and heads for the screen door near him.

I waddled quick to keep up with him. I was too happy to realize that I was stepping in dry dirt. As I was walking on dirt, he looked behind him on the stairs to see if I was following. He then put on a silly face.

"Aw. Silly you, now you are dirty!" He came over and picked me up. I was very alarmed at first. My first reaction was to try to shake.

Seeing that I was trying to off, he states, "Hey, it's okay, I'm just going to go get you cleaned up."

I calmed down, after all, he was caring for me. I lie down on his arms and looked around.

As we entered the house, the temperature dropped. Once again, I got alarmed and I exhaled a short squeak. Feeling a sudden coldness, I clenched close to his arm. He patted my head. I then smilled back at him.

As we walked through a hallway, the next room we entered was small, with white walls and flooring. Objects called a bathtub, a toilet and a sink are in that room. The teen put me in one arm. He reached over the basin like area, and turned some handles. Water came spewing out of a pipe, and he told me to give it a few seconds. We stood there, staring intently at the water filling up the tub. The reflections of light shined off of my hair. Eventually, I was put into the warm water.

After a few scrubbing and rinsing of my body and hair, I was lifted up and dried off with a small yellow fabric called a towel.

After drying me up and brushing my hair straight, he mentions something. "Hey, I bet you could use some Sitrus berries right now, huh?"

I was happy he mentioned it, I was pretty hungry. In return, I gave a huge smile and chuckled, short, but sweet.

I've been raised for about _eleven_ _months_. Early in the morning, I stopped being a Ralts and started to _evolve_. When my trainer Shawn watched me change, he couldn't believe it. He witnessed his first Pokemon to evolve.

Gesturing his hands around, he exclaimed, "Wow! You've gotten older Maize! You're a Kirlia now!" I chuckled and danced around, and he was giggling. My trainer always was there for me, _no matter the consequences_, he was just there.

A month has passed. For my one year present, Shawn and I went to a picnic out in Western Park. He brought over some of his friends, as well as some food and presents. There were some other Pokemon as well, but I always _avoided_ Pokemon, as I thought being with them would cause my earlier problems to come back. I was only a couple of inches less than two feet.

Shawn claps his hands and announces, "Alright everybody, food is set out. Dig in!"

The group started to gather around the folding table. There was various fruits, vegetables, as well as meats. I fancied the fruits, such as apples, and a little bit of the vegetables, specifically the carrots and broccoli.

The Pokemon played when they were finished with their dishes, and the adults were talking in groups. However, I didn't know what to do when I finished my food. I decided that I'm a _big girl,_ and went over to the Pokemon.

There was a _male Teddiursa_, a _female Aipom_ and a _male Meowstic._ When I came over to the group, the looked at me and stared. I felt very uncomfortable, I just wanted to leave by then. But then, I was tackled by the _Meowstic_. I was startled, but he started giggling. They aren't making fun of me! No, they wanted me to play as well. We ran around the paths in the park, we played games with each other, we had fun! My trainer saw us play, and he was smiling. I was dancing like crazy by the time we had to leave. I'm no longer that one loser who sits by herself, no. I'm normal!

It was pitch dark when my trainer drove us back home. When we entered the doorway to the kitchen, he said it was a good day, and asked if I had any fun over there. I of course nodded.

"That is wonderful! Do you think you would do this again for your next year?"

I nodded. But a simple nod wasn't doing much, I wanted to _express_ my gratitude to him, but simple body gestures confused him. So, I tried every movement I could possibly do with my arms, as well as toying around with nearby objects. My fingers were also used, but having two fingers doesn't give much freedom.

"Maize, I don't know what you are doing. Maybe we could somehow start building your _vocabulary_?

I thought it over. If I can understand what he is saying, how hard could it be to pronounce it?

Shawn decided it was time to shut down for the night. He picked me up and brought me to his bedroom. Before going to sleep, he decided to try out his nifty little idea. Shawn told me to try and mimic his mouth movements.

Opening his mouth, he slowly said, "_Bed_." Then, pointed at the mattress. So, I then open my mouth and try to mimic.

"**Ah, Mm-b-ba.**" My trainer laughed at me. He said you want to try again? He said the word again, but more slowly. Slow enough to show what his tongue is doing.

Without hesitation, "**Mm-b-b****ee****-ed. Mmm-b-e-d. B-ed. **_**Bed!**_" That is when my trainer got surprised, and told me that a we will work on vocabulary tomorrow.

He then set me and himself on his bed. "_**Bed...**_" I said in my head. My trainer still didn't have a separate bed for me, but I didn't mind. The now adult trainer reaches over and shuts off the lamp. Shawn crawls under his sheets, and so did I. But this time, I slept a bit closer to him than usual. It was a warm and cozy night, only the crickets were awake to liven up the night. I, ever so sound asleep, may have dreamed of me and Shawn dancing together in the future. With all he has done, Shawn _has __to __do anything for me._

**_*Chapter two is when Maize shows Shawn her appreciation._**


	2. Chapter 2

_***There will be adult situations in this chapter**_

It has been _three years_. The date right now is the 24th. Of August. He never got more Pokemon. A lazy person is no fun. Every time I wake up in the morning, all he does is go watch television. Though, I don't blame him. Our home has very few things to do. A giant backyard is useful in only so many ways, and we just don't have many uses for that. Shawn is also low on self-esteem. He doesn't always like being in crowds, so this can be a hassle if I wanted to go to somewhere full of people. Which also doesn't mean he won't go near big crowds, he just tends to "blend" in.

I shake the thought out of my head. Getting up from _our bed_, I enter _our closet._ Clothing that is kind of loose would work for today. I picked out a different bra that is black, it wasn't the best, but it was what I could work with. After searching through my clothing, a yellow tank top seemed okay. So I grab a navy blue towel, my clothes and I head towards the bathroom. I noticed that my owner was not in the living room. Ignoring it, I enter the bathroom.

I quickly brushed my teeth. When I finished, I put my clothing and towel on the bathroom counter, took off my t-shirt, unbuttoned my bra and took off my underclothing, putting those in the laundry bin. I lift my feet over the bath tub, and I turn on the shower faucet. A quick shower and I was ready to lay in a bath. Picking up the little plug on the side of the tub, I put it inside the drain. My body lay there with the water filling up with warm water. As the water reached under my breasts, I turned off the faucet. As I lay my back on the back of the tub, I closed my eyes, imagining what could happen today.

My mind was filled with flowers. There is a breeze, judging from the trees waving to the right, the same direction as the sunset. Everything is a beautiful sight; Only one thing stood out that _alerted _me. _Shawn and I were staring at the sunset. My head was under his chin, as our hands in grasp is on Shawn's chest. _

I immediately awoke after seeing our hands in a cinch. As I went to unplug the drain, I got an unusual feeling. Forgetting it was almost impossible as it was fresh in my brain. I took my towel and dried myself. As I put on my bra and tank top, I picked up my brush and fixed my curls. My curls, being fixed, I said that I could use a bit more touching up. I usually _never_ wore makeup as I find myself beautiful without makeup. This however is a _"different scenario_." Digging through my makeup bag, I pick up some liquid eyeliner. The eyeliner cap popped off. I stared at the mirror, and I traced my upper eyelid, then leaving a small wing facing upwards. Questioning if I look okay, I then decided to check out my lipstick. There is 4 colors in the bag, a pale pink, a cherry red, a bronze-tan and dark red. Knowing that my type have somewhat thin lips, I decided to skip trying lipstick. I put all my material back in and put it back in the cabinet next to the mirror.

I went outside to look for Shawn. His car is home,_ so where could he be?_

I mildly yelled, "**Shawn? It's me, Maize, where are you?**"

None replied.

"**Shawn, come on, come out! Maize does not like to be alone! ****You can come back right? **_**You would do anything for me, right?**_" I looked around the backyard. Scanning everywhere around the house, I didn't see Shawn.

Being it roughly a quarter to ten in the morning, I couldn't think of anywhere where Shawn could be. To make sure I didn't miss him, I looked around once more. With no avail, I walk back inside to sit on the couch.

I decided I'll try to watch television to pass the time. Grabbing the remote, I pushed the red power button. The television started up on a shopping channel. I flipped through and stopped on a dramashow_. _

A lady with a red leather jacket was crying. She has wavy brown hair.

As she cried, she said to another lady, "No, no one cares Maria. It doesn't matter anymore! He _cheated_ on me, there is nothing I can do!" She buries her face in her hands.

I looked at the television with thought.

The girl named Maria put her hand on the girl's shoulder. Maria had a blonde hair in a bun.

"Look, he was a joke. Forget about him."

"I can't. I spent so much money on him to show him I loved him!" Her tears ran down her cheek. "We dated for like a year, I bought everything from my heart! Was I not attractive?"

I stared at the screen, I could feel my eyes water a bit. I told myself that it is only a show, they aren't really upset. _But I couldn't stop the tears from happening_, so both of my cheeks showed some tear trails.

As I watch the show, the front door opens. I snapped away from the television and to the remote. I turned off the show. Shawn entered the kitchen and put away some beverages and fruits in the refrigerator. He went shopping, and he must have _walked_ there too. It was ten in the morning when he got home.

"**Oh, hi Shawn! I was worried.**" I then scolded myself in my thoughts for sounding desperate.

"Ah, hey Maize. I just went to get some drinks and fruits. We ran out of some beverages yesterday so I quickly went to the store." He took out some strawberries out of the fridge. "I also got some strawberries as I know you love those."

"**Yeah, the****y are...****delicious.**"

"Speaking of fruits and drinks, what do you think we could have for breakfast?"

I thought it over. I tried to think of something me and him could enjoy, that wasn't also wasn't eaten this week. I decided for some quick breakfast.

"**Maybe try something quick. ****H-How about**** eggs and waffles?**" I was getting nervous, my feelings where building.

He nodded. Before he got to the fridge, I got up and told him to wait.

"**Shawn, I need to-**" I balled my hands into fists and touched them together under my chin. "**I need to say something.**"

Shawn got a confused face. "And that would be?"

I dropped my hands. "**Shawn, I-I've been having...strange things happening with me.**"

"Strange? Are you hurt?"

"**No! I just-**" My arms went behind my back and my hands cupped together. I looked at my feet, then back up to Shawn's face.

"Are you okay? If something is wrong, just say it to me!" He looked worried. '_Involuntarily'_, I went up to him and hugged him, and made sure my chest plate was not hitting him. My arm went around under his arms, as I was only four feet and eleven inches.

"**I'm just saying thank you for taking care of me.**" He hugged me back, possibly confused.

"Uh, thanks," He looked down at me as I looked up at his eyes. His eyes were so interesting. We stared for a few seconds before Shawn realized that we were staring for awhile.

We stop hugging, Shawn coughs out, "Okay, I think we hugged long enough" He chuckled a little. "By the way, you look nice today."

"**Aw, ****r-****really?**" I smiled with my eyes closed. I didn't know whether Shawn was disturbed or was caring. But, then I couldn't control myself. "**Shawn, I've been thinking.**" I put my right hand's left finger on his chest, and traced it down to to his ribs.

"What are you doing, Maize?" He seemed to have mixed emotions. I know for sure he is nervous, but he also seems confident.

"**I don't know. Maybe...**" I looked away from his eyes down to his pelvis. I then returned to gaze upon his hazel eyes with a smile on my face. "**Maybe we could-**" Shawn seemed to have his confused face, but he was listening. "**Come, follow.**"

Shawn respected me and followed me to the bedroom. As we entered the bedroom, he asked what's the get up?

"**Oh nothing...**" I peered into Shawn's eyes, keeping my chin facing his pelvis, while keeping my pupils on his eyes. I then told him to sit down on the bed.

"Maize, I'm very confused and uncomfortable." He sat down on the side of the bed, specifically the left as that is where we were.

Staring at him for a few seconds, I broke and I took my hands and put them on his cheeks. As I did, _I pressed my lips against his._ Smooching his lips was amazing. He was shocked for a bit, but that didn't stop me. I jumped and put all my weight on his torso, and his back fell on the bed, with me on top of him, also making sure my chest plate wasn't jabbing his chest. My gown was covering his legs, and only his feet were visible. His kiss was heavenly. I picked my head up, a saliva strand stretched apart and eventually snapped, and I looked at him.

"_**Oh, please, Shawn, I can't control myself! I need you!**_" I had forlorn eyes. I clutched on to his shirt.

"Oh my, what is wrong with you Maize!" He looked extremely nervous.

"**Come on Shawn! I really need you! **_**You would do anything for me, would you?**_" My eyes glowed with imploring stigma. Shawn stayed quiet.

"I-I don't know, Maize."

"**Maybe I can change your thoughts.**" I put my mouth against the lips of my owner again. As I did, I put my right hand on his torso, my left on his left cheek. My hand was slowly reaching towards Shawn's pelvis. When it did reach, I put my hand under his jeans and underclothing.

"Maize, don't you think this is wrong?"

"**I know, but I can't control myself. **_**I just want to show you my feelings.**__**I want **__**me**__** to show **__**my**__** affection to **__**you**__**!**_"

I grabbed the bottom of my tank top, pulled it off and threw it on the floor. I unbuttoned my bra, and tossed it aside on the bed. I moved to the side of him, and pulled down his pants. His pants were put down to his ankles.

Before I had a chance to get on him, he spoke. "Hang on, if you are going to do this your first time, maybe we could do this a bit more slower."

"**What do you mean?**"

"Lets not cut to the action so quickly."

"**There isn't much else I can do, right? I'm sorry, I don't follow what you mean.**"

Shawn sighed, but told me, "Maize, cover me with your mouth, and play around with it."

It sounded very gross. Nonetheless, I pull down his underclothing down to his ankles. What I saw was big for me. There was a seven inch element getting hard, with a width of about one and a half inches. After it got hard enough, I spread my legs over his kneecaps, and slowly covered his feature with my mouth. I was able to fit about three inches before I stopped. From common sense, I went and bobbed my head up and down. Shawn exhaled shortly. I started to mix things up and started to twist my head around his meat, trying to making sure to get enough rubbing on him, without hurting myself.

"Maize, you're doing great." He slowly breathes heavy. "Keep going."

I wanted to make him feel great. So, I tried to slowly swallow more of him. My head lowered until I started to gag. I backed up to where I didn't, around the five inch mark. I then started to quiver my head and suck his meat. Shawn moaned silently for a second. I twisted my head around, I sucked and bobbed on him. Eventually I realized I was swallowing a few more centimeters slowly. I ultimately got all seven inches in my tiny throat.

"Maize, keep going, I'm getting close."

I started to bob more frequently, and tightened my tongue and mouth against him, whether or not if my teeth bumped it or not. Shawn seem to not care much for my teeth rubbing against his shaft here and there. The rate of my head hopping on him was increasing, as well as the frequencies of him panting.

"M-Maize." He started to pant calmly. "I'm very close!" His mouth stayed partly opened.

I then started to suck a bit harder, causing Shawn to pant a little harder as well. His head went back a bit. I was swirling my head when all of a sudden his fluids filled my mouth. I became alerted and I swallowed every time he exploded his load in my mouth. Shawn tasted delicious.

I freed Shawn, and some left over sperm that escaped onto my lips fell on the sheets. I started sucking off the left overs on him. Shawn moaned greatly and his body jerked a bit.

When I finished, Shawn said under his breath, "Maize, that was great!"

"**We're not done yet, Shawn.**" I winked at him.

I stood on the bedroom floor, and pulled down my undergarments. I then layed on my back on the bed. Shawn realized what I was doing, and he got up and took of his clothes.

I was laying on my back waiting for him to undress. He finally did, and he looked at me.

"**Shawn, perhaps you could-**"

"The same thing to you? Don't worry." Shawn crawled on the bed, moved my gown out of the way, and spread my legs open. I looked at the ceiling while this was happening, but I looked at Shawn again when he finally made contact with me.

I took a deep inhale. "**S-Shawn, w-wow!**" He was moving his tongue up and down on my pink genitals. I looked back at the ceiling with eyes half opened. My mouth was partly opened, letting out small, quiet moans out. Then, all of a sudden, I got a boost of pleasure. I let out a short loud moan. He was rubbing his tongue on my clit. He kept doing this, and every few seconds I would let out a short moan. I curled my back a few times. He was using mixtures of his tongue and his finger, and I felt myself tightening.

"**Shawn, don't stop, I'm about-**" Before I was able to finish, my back curled, my eyes clenched shut, and my hands where clenching the pillows I laid on. I let out a long moan, panting fast, and Shawn got some liquids on his right cheek. The sheets by my legs got soaked.

I was panting, eyes halfway open. My pupils laid on Shawn, but my head laid facing the ceiling.

"**W-Wow, Shawn, that w-was amazing!**" Shawn then kissed me. I ignored the locations our tongues have been, and we were twirling our tongues together. We hugged each other doing so, and I turned him over on the mattress. I saw his hard member. I spread over it, facing Shawn, and Slowly put myself on it.

The head started to slowly enter me. Feeling the stretch started making me inhale. Suddenly, I got to a point that hurt.

"**Ow!**" I clenched my teeth.

"**Maize, relax, you have to relax."**

** "****O-Okay"**

I tried again. I slowly lowered myself in it, then eventually, I dropped with all seven inches in me, which made me scream shortly. I suspended for a few second, trying to get over the pain of my hymen breaking. There was some blood, but it was not minded. About 10 seconds, I finally was able to move.

I lifted myself up until 1 inch was inside me, then I would go down until there was 4 inches in me. I repeated this at a moderate speed.

"**Maize, turn your body around.**" I was confused, but I did so. I twirl around and reinsert myself onto Shawn's meat. When I started bobbing, I felt a strong jolt of pleasure. I moaned every time I would bob downwards. The rate quickened. My moans become louder. Shawn breathed heavier. Soon, I was pumping all of his shaft in me, at a quick pace. The bumping on my cervix bothered me, so I had to pump less in. I felt the urge to "pee", but I kept going. My moans filled the room. This made shawn finish inside of me, some liquid came leaking out of me. I kept going, regardless he finished. I bobed a few cycles, until I finally came, Some juice came pumping out of me, some landing on the sheets, some on my white legs. When I was finishing, I started rubbing my chest plate. I moaned really loud, ashamed that the neighbors may hear that. Shawn was twitching slightly when I stopped bobbing and I let my back fall on top of Shawn's chest.

We both were panting heavily. Standing there doing nothing, I took my hand and pulled his member out of me. The sheets in the middle left got soaked, as well as the floor near the back left side of the mattress. I rolled over to the right side. I lay there, laying on my side looking at Shawn.

"**Shawn, I just...wanted to show you my gratitude...**" I set myself at an angle to avoid jabbing Shawn, and to allow me to cuddle my arms around Shawn.

"Maize, just keep this between you and me, okay?"

"**I know.**"

The time is quarter to eleven in the morning.. The affection I received was perfect. A day I would remember for _awhile_. I'm not sure when we would wake up, but whenever we would, the awkwardness I imagine will be extremely high. Nonetheless, we fell in to a deep nap; My head under Shawn's head, me holding Shawn's left hand on his chest with both my palms. It was a special night.

After a dreamy sleep, I awakened. It was around three in the afternoon. Position my head up, I see my owner is still asleep. I slowly get up, to see the bed is a mess. I had to wake him up if I wanted to cleanup this mess.

I put my head near his right ear. I whisper, "**Hey there, Sun Shawn!**" I then I put my lips against his lips. Slight morning breath, but it didn't bother me. Eventually, Shawn put his right hand on my cheek.

"Oh, hey."

"**Hey! This morning was great, but let's not sleep the day away.** **Plus, we have to clean this mess we made, naughty boy.**" I softly smack my owner's cheek.

Shawn yawned. "Alright, I'm up."

_***You probably are not gonna see a lot more mature stuff this long, as I'm terrible at writing extending situations like this.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Minor Adult Situations**_

Shawn gotten up from his bed, scanning the sheets. The mattress had a few dark spots, with streaks of DNA over it. Shawn grabbed the tan blanket and told me he is going downstairs to put the blanket in a washer. I waved him goodbye; He waved back nervously.

I was taking off the bed covers, and I I started to feel pain in my abdomen. It was painful, but it was also tolerable. After the cover was removed, I ball it up and headed towards the basement to clean it up; We both still didn't have clothing on. Being half awake still, I finally remember that we should get dressed. I set the bed sheet in the washer, covering the blanket. Shawn turned the washer on.

We both went upstairs, and Shawn told me we should shower before getting dressed.

"Maize, it's awkward, I know, but I don't think you or I would want to be dirty any longer. We might have to shower, together" Shawn scratched his hair.

"**I-It's okay.**" I felt myself redden. The bathroom door is in front of the basement door. As we exited, I went in the bathroom. Shawn was getting us towels. My brain was high in the clouds, but my imagination ended when I felt abdominal pain again, only this time it wasn't that tolerable.

I yell out for Shawn, "**Shawn, my stomach is also hurting, could you get some pain killers?**"

He yelled back, "I don't think we have painkillers right now."

"**Ugh, my stomach is killing me.**" I remembered this morning, it was probably because it was my first time, as well as it was very rough. I knew it was that reason. "**Maybe we can get some later?"**

He went in the bathroom, and replied, "Yeah, we'll get some later, I have a headache anyway."

So, to shower, we both went in the bathtub. I was nervous of this because I found it hard not to think of mating. I knew myself that I was in pain, so doing so wouldn't help. Shawn turns on the shower, and we ignored eye contact for awhile. We both took our cleaning materials, and cleansed ourselves. Cleaning myself was much better, I didn't feel dirty anymore, and I felt awake. I closed my eyes while rinsing my hair to make sure I don't get any soap in my eyes, but by accident I poked Shawn in the rear with my chest plate. Shawn didn't say anything, but I know I did.

"**Oh, sorry Shawn, eyes were closed.**" I put on a small smile.

He made eye contact with me _shortly_, "It's fine, I don't blame you." He turned away again. I think he was _ashamed_ as much as I was because of this morning.

When we finished cleansing ourselves, we exited the bathroom. I grab a towel, as Shawn did too. As I go to dry my body, I hear Shawn ask me something.

"So, Maize, what made you go...crazy this morning?" His eyes were placed on mine until I answered.

"**W-Well, uh-" **I tilted my head a bit to the right.** "I-I just thought of showing you how much I liked you.**" I started to redden again. I tried to smile my way out of the conversation.

He put his towel on the towel hanger. He looked at me again. "Maize, just remember, keep this between us. If anyone else found out, our reputation could drop." Grabbing his comb, he started to comb his hair back. "Maize, this morning was great, but honestly I'm a bit uncomfortable because of that."

"**N-No, it's okay, I think I'm embarrassed as much as you are.**" I put my towel next to his. I went to grab the hair dryer hanging on the wall, as well as my brush on the counter. I started to come my hair back to it's curl, and drying it at the same time. I decided to start a conversation again, but, differently.

"**Shawn, do you, deep down_...like me?_**"

Shawn put both hands on the counter. I can tell he was thinking deeply. I looked at the counter's edge, seeing that he is tapping his fingers. It seemed likely he wouldn't answer, but he did return a reply.

"Maize, you are a _pretty_ and _sweet _girl. Do I like you?" He put his comb away and continued. "'Do I like you?' is a _strange_ question to ask."

I looked at him with a confused expression. I ignored, and I poured a small cup of mouthwash for me. I rinsed for awhile and spat out the wash. I look up to see Shawn finish combing his hair. Seeing as he did some stuff this morning as well, I poured him a cup of mouthwash as well.

"**Shawn, I think you might need this.**" I smiled. I then grabbed my stomach again with the pain from my abdomen.

"We'll go to the store after we get dressed." Shawn took it and rinsed out his mouth. I finished brushing my hair, and then exited the bathroom. I heard Shawn in the bathroom spitting his wash out.

As I went back in the bedroom, the aroma of intimacy and sweat is in the air. I grabbed the air freshener on the dresser and sprayed around the room. The room smelt a bit like roses, but still had hints of the aroma. Ignoring, I went in the closet and put on a white bra and a pink-red cropped tank top, exposing half my chest plate. All my shirts that are not button-able or zip-able had a slit in the middle to have room for my chest plate to stick out. I then put on a pale pink undergarment. Scanning the closet again, I took a black button up cloth jacket, left unbuttoned, and placed over my cropped tank top, then I put on some black leggings that covered my legs up to the middle of my thigh. Before leaving, I went in the bathroom when Shawn still playing around with his hair. I dug through my makeup bag and put on some liquid eyeliner on my top eyelid. Winging it upwards, I put the eyeliner back in my bag and under the counter.

As I went back in the bedroom, I see our old clothing on the ground. I pick those up and go downstairs to dump them in the washer as well. Shawn finally exited the bathroom after I got up the basement stairs. Shawn had some tan Capri pants on, with a blue tank top. so he must have went to change in there when I was downstairs.

As we met each other again, we went where our shoes are stored, which is on a shoe rack near the kitchen door. (Our front door) I took some white high heels, ones specifically made for a gardevoir like me. I picked up my small purse, Shawn put on his white low-top sneakers, and we headed out, with the time being around three thirty in the afternoon.

Shawn said our car is low on fuel, so he said maybe we could walk to the store.

"The store isn't too far away. It won't hurt to walk right?"

"**No, I don't mind.**"

As we left the neighborhood, we got on the sidewalk on the highway. Cars driving by us would leave a gust of wind in front of us. The hotels and stores were as dead as they usually are. We walked on the sidewalk for awhile with no conversation. I decided to start a topic.

I looked at Shawn, "**So, how long have you lived here?**"

Turning his attention to me. "Me? I lived here since I was fourteen years old."

"**Cool, cool. Would you say this is a good place to live in?**"

"Where we live now I think is fine."

"**Nice, nice.**" I looked around once more, and I saw a carnival in the distance. I jabbed Shawn with my left elbow and pointed over to the distance. "**Hey, maybe we can go there sometime?**"

"Who says we have to wait?"

"**Really? You are kidding?**" I was smiling sweetly at Shawn.

"No, I got money to spend, we have nothing better to do, so why not?"

"**That's so nice Shawn.**" I left a small chuckle.

We were about three quarters to the store. We were in dead silence once again. Walking in a place with a bunch of stores is noisy. I saw bars, restaurants, parlors and other places that I didn't know what they were for. I looked at Shawn's right hand. I moved my arm up and grasped on to his hand. Shawn felt it, but he didn't move away. Our hands stayed together until we got to the convenience store.

Inside, we looked at the pharmacy isle, specifically for some aspirin and pain killers. There were many brands, I always put it in my mind that a cheaper brand will work just as fine. I grabbed a smaller bottle of painkillers, and Shawn found a small bottle aspirin. We checked out at the pharmacy desk, and our total came to around eighteen dollars. We left the store, with our hands in contact again.

"**Shawn, _the day when you caught me, you remember?_**" My eyes looked up at him.

He softly smiled. "Yeah, you were so short." He chuckled once and said, "You still are short."

I laughed back at his quote. "**When I was captured, I was ecstatic. When I was in the nature, _alone-" _**I shifted my volume to be quieter.**_ "__I was in hell._**"

"Oh, that's terrible to hear."

"**The other Pokemon I would meet would make fun of me, and would leave me alone. I would cry almost everyday. I actually _starved_ myself because I was so upset. I would just-**" My voice started to crack.

"Hey, Maize, don't work yourself up. No one is going to hurt your feelings, everyone has grown since."

"**Yeah, okay.**"

When we got home, we took our pills and set them in the medicine cabinet In the bathroom. It was about four-fifteen in the afternoon.

"Do you still want to go to that carnival?" Shawn mentioned.

"**Sure, sounds fun.**"

"Okay, but we are driving there, I'll go to the gas station and then we'll go there." Shawn and I left and we left in his 2009 dark blue sedan.

We arrived at the carnival parking lot. This would be the first carnival I go to.

"**Shawn, this is my first time going to a carnival, I can't wait!**"

As we walk inside the entrance, I see a sign saying, "Trained Pokemon allowed." I told myself the same thing, "I'm a big girl, no one will hurt you." There were many stands, with mini games and prizes. Shawn went and paid for fifteen tickets, costing about twenty four dollars, including the tax.

Our first game was a game where you had to fling a white ball with a slingshot at a cutouts of "cowboys" as Shawn calls them. Because I learned how to pronounce English letters to sound similar to a human pronunciation, I didn't need to go through steps to learn that. I see the word "cowboy" as a person in a hat with an extended circle around it, who shoots old pistols.

Shawn was able to hit a few cowboys, as well as one "special" cowboy, who just had a picture of him with a gun pointing at us. I thought the game as silly, but We did get enough points to get a small prize. Shawn got a small Teddiursa that hat a western "cowboy" hat on his head.

We played several games, one being "How strong are you?" A strange game where you hit this pad thing on this standing pole, and hitting it determines how far this ball on the pole moves up, and you want to avoid hitting the bell on top. Shawn's personal best was three-fourths the way to the top. He showed off at me, I just laughed it out.

At the end of the day, we had a few treats and "souvenirs". Shawn looked like the silly person he is. He had some neon green frames with black lenses on his face, I had a fluffy necklace on and a purple glow-in-the-dark wristband. We left when the sun was golden orange. Inside the car, the timer said six-forty-five in the afternoon. Time didn't seem that long, but I guess we did stay there that long. The temperature is mild, not too cold or hot.

Looking at him "dance" in the drivers side of the car, I joke, "**Shawn, you look ridiculous!**" I swipe my finger at his frames.

"Hey, I don't know what you mean, I look great!" He then leans his chair back and extends his arms out, with his hands pointing inwards. I found this silly.

"**Okay, whatever you say.**" I roll my eyes.

"With these glasses, I can do this and go-" He moves his head up and leaves his pupils on me. Taking his frames off and holding them, He put his arm holding the glasses on his knee. He says in a "cool person's" voice, "Hey there, didn't see you there." He nudges his head up slightly, then back down.

"**Okay Mr. Cool, since you think you're so cool.**" I turn my body towards him, avoiding his gearbox shifter in the middle of the seats, and placed my hands on his face. My head move towards him,_ and our lips contacted each other_. His right arm went on my upper back. I move my legs of the gearbox shifter and put each leg on the each side of his chair. This is when Shawn stopped kissing me.

"M-Maize, wait." I move back with my hands together on his stomach. My back plate hits the steering wheel. He resumed saying, "We can't do this here, we're in a parking spot of a public area."

"**Oh come on, Shawn. We're near the end of the parking spot, no one is going to look.**"

"But it's risky." He added.

I put our lips together again. Our heads tilted opposite ways, as we brush on each other. My arms reach behind his neck, as my chest is tilted to the right to avoid digging my chest plate into his chest. My gown covers his legs, with me making sure I don't get them stuck in anything in the car.

He pushes me away. "Not right now Maize."

"**Aw, okay.**" I returned to my seat. My stomach started to growl. "**Well, if anything, we haven't eaten today, you want to go get something to eat?**"

Shawn agreed, because he is most likely hungry himself. "What do you feel like eating?"

I thought about it. "You know any places where they don't only allow humans?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Maybe we could order some food?"

"**Sounds good.** **Maybe some Chinese meals?**"

"I'd be okay with that." He turns the ignition on with his keys. "I call them now so when we get home, it'll come home sooner." He takes this rectangular thing out. It looks like a mini television, but it isn't.

"**Hey, Shawn, what is that called?**"

"Oh, this? It's a cellphone."

"**Cellphone. So you can call people anywhere?**"

"Yes, as long as there is signal. Which tells you on the top right." He showed me on the screen.

"**Cool, looks confusing to use.**"

"It is when you first use a cellphone that is a touchscreen. A touchscreen just means you use your finger to use the object instead of buttons."

He started tapping away at the screen at these numbers a phone would use. He called a Chinese restaurant that has delivery. The address was specified. He then asked what I wanted.

"**Hmm, I wouldn't mind trying chow mein.**"

He registers that to the person on the phone. He then orders some kung pao chicken. Shawn hangs up, and drives to our home.

The day was still lit, but lights were lighting up. We passed the stores, and are on the highway back to our home. The hum of the car engine, with the sound of the tires running against the road is all we heard. I stared outside the window. Shawn stopped at a red light because of a four way intersection. The cars zoomed from left to right. Shawn resumed when the light turned green, but fate has decided to leave.

As he accelerates forward towards the other side of the intersection, a horn is sounded, then the car shakes and spins to the left. The car is still spinning when Shawn screamed out a bunch of swear words. I was frightened, and that would be the last I see of this moment, because as I look at Shawn's angry face, our car spins with my seat facing the car behind us. The car behind screeched at the last minute, but hit my door, and I smack my head on something hard. My vision went dark, and I wasn't there anymore.

I awoke on my bed at home. Waking up was one thing, but waking up with pain on the right side of my head was worse.

"**Shawn? Hello?**" I heard no reply. My hand reached up and felt the right side of my head, it had a wrapping on it, which made me more alarmed. I shout, "**Shawn, please answer me, where are you!**" There is no reply.

But, I did here the front door open eventually. I looked out the window, outside is dark. The time is eight-thirty at night. The lamp by Shawn's side of the bed, which is the right side, is on. The door shut, and I hear a hum of an engine drive away. I see Shawn enter the bedroom door, next to me.

I go to get up, but my back is sore, so I went back to lay down.

"Hey, Maize. I'm so, so sorry." He went over to me, kneeling down and lifted my head to hug me. As he stops hugging me, I see a deep purple mark under Shawn's left eye.

"**Shawn, what happened to your eye?**"

"I'll get to that. I'm just glad you are all right. _We got into a car crash_. You must have hit your head on the glass of the car. _I couldn't find your Poke ball_, _I also wouldn't have the money to get a nurse __to help __you anyway._ So I had to find some bandages in the house. When we crashed, the man that hit us got real angry. He wanted to fight me, but I didn't want to because it was his fault as it was a green light for us. But then he started to attack me, but others got out and got him away from me. Our car is towed, as it is no longer functional."

"**What if my head wound is worse than you think? I can't just sit here.**"

"Don't worry, it wasn't deep. You just cut your head a bit." He hugged me again, "Just be glad you are all right." We stayed hugging for a while. He then told me to wait a second.

He came back with some food, food that I know I smelled before. _It is our food we ordered._

"I had to tell the restaurant to delay our order. Luckily they haven't started to make and place the order." He opened the case to reveal the chow mein.

"**Oh, thanks Shawn.**" I go to sit up, but it was a bit hard. "**Ugh, my back!**" I finally got up to sit straight. Shawn placed the dish on the side table.

"Sorry that your back is hurting, maybe I can bring some your pain pills again?"

"**Yes, please.**" As he leaves, I place the fork handle on my right hand. I don't hate forks, but forks were definitely not made for three fingers, with none being a thumb. Eventually I was able to get a grip on it that also wasn't weird to eat with. My left finger on my right hand was under the handle, with the handle between my middle and right finger. I moved the dish on my lap and I ate a few bites of my chow mein. It is a little cold, but I was hungry so I didn't mind.

Shawn entered the door with two pills and a glass of water. "Here you go, I hope you feel better in the morning."

"**Thanks.**" I stick the two pills in my mouth and sipped some water to get it down. Shawn took my jacket off and put it in the closet. He came over to his side of the bed holding his kung pao chicken dish. He lay on the bed, and ate as well.

I was half way through my tray when Shawn say something. "Maize, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get you help so you wouldn't have to sit through the pain."

I was touched. I responded. "**N-No no, it's okay. It's not the worst pain.**"

Shawn sighed. "I just thought at the time of the crash, I could have lost my only Pokemon. You're also my only roommate, as well as a big helper of my life."

**"Aw, it's okay Shawn." **I told him what I would've done if he was threatened by death.** "From my point of view, If you were in a life or death situation, I would let myself go to let you live.**"

Shawn looked at me. He shook his head while saying, "Don't say things like that Maize." He grabbed my shoulders and looked down. "I wouldn't want to lose my only Pokemon, as well as my _only best friend._" Shawn sniffed.

"**Shawn, calm down. I'm sure your friends don't hate you.**"

He looked up at me. "But compare it them to you. Over the three years, _I spent more time caring and living with you more than my friends or family. My family haven't seen you, I haven't done much outside the walls of us._" Shawn started to tear up a bit. "All I do is care for you, so much to avoid my family and friends." I looked at Shawn with eyes fighting tears. I hugged Shawn.

Looking up at him, I say calmly, "**Shawn, just relax. I would blame myself for this. I always told you that _you would do anything I asked for_. I should be the one to blame.**"

Shawn looked at me and replied, "No, it isn't you. I'm shy of the world." I didn't know how to reply to this. We then snuggled for awhile. My head under his chin, with hands touching each others. We then stop to finish our food.

After we finished, Shawn got up to take our dishes to throw away. He came back and lay on his side of the bed. I snuggled once more with him.

He then mentions. "But if I did show you to my family, they may think I'm nuts."

I then got confused. I looked up at him."**Nuts? What do you mean?**"

"Crazy. They may think I'm crazy if I show them our relationship."

"**Oh. You said to keep it to ourselves though.**"

"Doesn't mean they won't ever know, eventually they may find out."

I looked down, where our hands held each others. We snuggled for a bit longer.

Shawn eventually said, "I think we should take a nap, today was crazy." I looked at the clock and it said nine at night. I nodded at his comment. But, before I was able to lay down, Shawn took his hands and moved my head upwards. He moved his head down towards mine, and we shared our last kiss of tonight.

We kissed momentarily for a few seconds. He released me and he said, "Goodnight, hope you feel better in the morning." He turned around and turned off his lamp, and turned again to face me, and lay to rest. I adjust myself to lay facing him, and I huddled with him and rested. Tonight was long, and was surely different from the other days. I lay there, with Shawn's warm chest on the left side of my head. His pounding heart was rhythmic and didn't change pace. I adjust my head under Shawn's chin, and slept silently. The morning will be an interesting day to think of.


	4. Chapter 4

_***Major adult situations.**_

__The birds chirped, while the trees waved in the background. Shawn is still next to me, sleeping silently. My head raises to check the clock. It currently is about seven-twenty. The sun from our winder shines us with shadows from the window frame hitting our skin. I get up from my sleep and I head for my daily morning routine; I need to shower, change clothes and apply some eyeliner. Today, I wore a sky blue sweatshirt jacket over a white t-shirt. I wore some black leggings up to the middle of my thighs as this morning is a bit chilly. August 25th is slowly getting to autumn temperatures. My head injury is also recovering, it isn't bleeding anymore, so I got rid of it so I could brush my hair.

I decide to try out some television again because Shawn is still sleeping. My feet creeping against the wood flooring, I sit on the couch. I took the remote from the coffee table and flipped the television on. Late at night or early in the morning, most channels have this thing called "Paid broadcasting." I just call it a shopping show because that is basically what it is.

I kept flipping through the television channels, but nothing really made me interested. I got up from the couch and decide to go back to see if I can wake Shawn. Sneaking in the bedroom, I go jump over him and land on the bed, shaking him.

I scream, "**Rise and shine, _Sun Shawn!_**" Shawn groans a little, but then turns around to face me.

"Why are such a morning person?" His eyes were squinting.

"**There is opportunity in the morning, why wouldn't you?**" I giggled at him. "**Maybe that opportunity could be something a bit more than you expect.**"

Shawn tilted his head to the right a bit, and frowned a bit, showing me his confused expression. "Please go on?"

I bent down my body so my head leveled to his. My rear stood up a bit. "**I said, maybe we could change the morning so it isn't so, _boring_.**" I lay on Shawn's right arm with my left arm on him. My right hand went under the blanket, and grabbed hold of Shawn's shorts. I put my hand under them to find his feature.

"Maize, I thought you were in pain."

"**I _was_, Shawn. But I'm feeling okay, a bit _more_ than okay.**"

His element began to slowly harden. I moved it so the top of it faced towards us. I stroked it back and forward, trying to get him in the mood. Shawn didn't seem to fight me this time.

"Do you really want to do this?" I move my head towards his lips, and twisted our lips around, filling our breaths with love. I kept stroking, making sure to keep brushing him.

He got hard enough for my liking. I pulled away and softly spoke, "**Now you just stay there and enjoy.**" The thought of awkwardness was brought up in my head again, but I pushed it away.

I pulled his side of the blanket down to his feet. My hands traced his stomach to his lower region, and pulled his shorts and underclothing down to his ankles. With the next step of pulling my panties down to my ankles, I take off my sweatshirt and threw it, and I took off my t-shirt, to reveal no bra under it. I fancied Shawn looking at them, regardless if they are only c cups. I put my each leg on each side of his legs, gown covering his legs as usual, and lowered myself onto him. The head pierced in, stretching me open. I want to make sure this time I don't hurt myself doing this. Eventually I went down until I felt his meat hit my cervix, which then I backed up a bit. I got about a few more inches than four in. My body started to bob, slowly. I put my arms on Shawn's stomach, and proceeded to bob my body. Every few pumps I would exhale with a little whine.

_** "**_**Ugh, it's just so big Shawn."**

I'm quite short compared to Shawn. Having him inside me is pretty thick for me.

My pace quicken a bit, and I let out short small moans. Shawn took his hands and grabbed my hips. I lower my chest a bit lower, almost jabbing him with my chest plate. I let out a quiet, but long moan. My moans became more frequent. I pumped a bit faster. I found a position that found a bit more contact with my clit. My moans became a bit more louder, and I quickened the pace, as well as taking a bit more of him into me. I continued, Shawn let out short moans, as well as I let out long moans. I pushed my head down to have contact with Shawn's lips. The moans I produced went in to his mouth, vibrating or mouths, only slightly. I kept going, my pace quickened. Then, I started to tighten. I pulled our lips away, the moans I cried out were increasing in volume. My eyes clenched shut. I felt Shawn finish inside me, the warmth of his liquid made outside me and landed on him and my skin around the entrance. I ignored his shaft bumping my cervix, I almost took all of him inside me. My pleasure was increasing until finally I cried out a long moan, with my eyes widening as I finish. My head flung back to face the ceiling, with my mouth wide open. I pumped up and down a few more times, and then let my head land on my owner's chest. My chest tilted to the right, again to avoid jabbing him. I was panting quickly.

Shawn didn't seem done. With him breathing in between a few words, "Maize, I think you could use a bit more than that."

I looked up with my pupils, with my head lying on his chest. My eyes stared at Shawn. "**What could you do?**" Shawn started to get up, so I rolled off him to the bed, and Shawn gave me instructions.

"Bend your body and put your arms on the bed." I was interested, and did so.

"**I'm your naughty girl.**" I place my arms on the bed, supporting me up. I shook my end left to right to tease him. Then I realized what Shawn was doing, something I was new to and didn't know whether it would work or not. "**Oh, Shawn, but isn't that a _strange place to put it?_**"

He separated my gown to put his member in my rear. He then put his hands on my rear cheeks. "Just give it a minute." He slowly dug his meat in to my rear entrance. I let out a long grunt, and started to clench my teeth. The stretch of my back is something extreme. I cried out another long grunt. Shawn kept digging in, until all of him was in me. I saw a small bump come out of my stomach. Shawn then started to exit me a bit. I exhaled as he did.

"**Shawn, are you sure you know what you are doing?**"

Shawn then pulled out until only the head was in my rear. He then pushed in with force. My eyes widened, my back curled, my mouth wide open and my head twisted back. I emitted a really loud moan. I was ashamed of what I did, but he pumped in again, causing me to cry out again. His pace started to increase, I kept crying out every time he pumped in to me. His left arm reached under my stomach, and started to rub my clit. I cried even louder, I became really afraid that the neighbors would hear. I screamed, with pleasure. Shawn quickened his pace once more. The room filed with moans, ones that last for a few seconds. Every time he went to exit me to allow room to pump himself, I would breathe heavily; I loudly moan, inhale greatly and repeated.

I was clenching the sheets, I clenched my teeth to try and quiet myself, but I would slip out a few screams here and there. My eyes shut tightly. But then, _we hear a knock on the front door._ Shawn stopped, and I stood there frozen, with my eyes open.

"Shit, what now Maize."

A muffled voice is heard outside the front door. A male voice screams, "Hey, Shawn, everything all right in there? It sounds like you are hurting someone!" He continued banging the door.

Shawn exited me, I let out a short grunt. "Maize, you gotta get some clothes on." I shook my rear at him. My gown sways as I do so.

"**Aw, but I was in the middle of the moment.**"

"Come on Maize, we don't got time for-"

_ The front door opens slowly._

Shawn rushes to the bedroom door, and locks it shut. He yells quietly, "Shit, shit shit." He points at me. "Maize, get some clothes on now!"

I rush to pick up my shirt and sweatshirt jacket off the ground. I pull up my panties, and put on my top clothing.

The man outside the bedroom door goes against the door. "Hey, Shawn, what are you doing in there?"

Shawn replies calmly, "I'm just getting dressed."

"Really? It doesn't sound like it."

Shawn heads for the air freshener on the dresser and sprays it around. He then goes towards the door and opens it. This is when I jumped on the bed to look like I'm sleeping.

I hear Shawn say, "Hey, good to see you Walter!" I hear some patting, presumably they are patting each others backs.

"Hey Shawn. Hey, I came over to ask you if you wanted to go party at my friend Greg's house. But bro, I could hear screaming outside the house. You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

"Now that I think about it, it sounded feminine."

This is when I guess he peaked through the door.

"What was happening to your Pokemon? She sounded like she was getting hurt."

"No, she was just having a nightmare."

I thought to myself, "There is nothing you can say, there is no way to get out of this."

A brief silence took place. I decided to "wake up" and look at them.

I yawned and stretch my arms. I turned to them. "**Hey guys, what are you two doing?**" Pretending to be half awake.

Walter seemed suspicious about the scene. "Good, and _how are you?_"

"**O-Oh, I'm fine.**" I then remember that I'm in Shawn's bed, _that just cries out guilt._

Walter sets me aside and asks Shawn again. "So, is that a yes or a no?"

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure, I think I'll be busy today."

"Oh, that is sad to here. Surely there isn't anything _that important_ to ignore my request."

Shawn looked fine, but I knew deep down he was screaming inside.

"Look, I'm going to be busy today, I'm sorry."

"Okay, whatever. See you later you two. _Not that you two are really busy or anything._" He chuckles, and then he walks out. His footsteps become more silent with each step. Eventually, his car drives away.

Shawn goes over to the front door, and locks it. He came back.

I looked directly into Shawn's pupils. I say in calming tone, "**So Shawn, do we forget about this and continue or?**"

He puts his left arm on the door, and leans on it. "I don't know Maize. I think we did good for this morning."

"**Oh, okay.**"

"If he knows we did that, I don't know what we are going to do."

"**Yeah.**" I looked at him again. "**Are you sure you are done for now?**" I smiled at him.

Shawn looked at his feet. His fingers tapped the door. Him sighing, he came over to me and pushed my back to bend me over. I let out a happy shout. I hear him unzip. His hands again brushes away the gown and pulls down my panties. We stood there, I see rubbing his member on my rear entrance to get himself up again. He then reinserted himself, only this time with no caution. I screamed loudly again, but I put my right hand over my mouth.

Muffled, I apologize. "**I'm so sorry Shawn."**

Shawn pumped in to me again, and my scream became slightly muffled with my mouth covering it. He pumped in to me, and every pump would put a bump in my stomach. I released my hand away from my mouth, and a mistake I did. I started to clench and I let out a long and drawn out cry of pleasure. Suddenly, my pleasure doubled. I was feeling more than I ever did. My emotion increased, _I was feeling Shawn's emotions as well as mine_. My mouth opened wide and I screamed loudly, letting all the air out of my lungs. I deeply inhaled to get some oxygen. I finished, but he kept going. Hearing him grunting, he quickened his pace a bit more. I then hear him moan, and I feel him filling me inside. I let out a quiet long moan, it felt way different. It was so warm. Shawn pumped in a bit more juice, and then exited me, having one blow land on my left rear cheek.

"**Oh god, Shawn, I felt you. _I felt you deep down._**" I can feel my gown go back as Shawn pulls it to cover my rear. We get up. "**Well, shower time for me again.**" I hate showering so much in a day, but it's a messy activity.

Going ahead of time, It's now one-thirty in the afternoon. I'm wearing a white t-shirt, with my black leggings on as usual. We sit on the couch, watching the television as there isn't much else to do. We cuddled on the couch, our hands cupped together. My head under his chin as usual.

I turned to face him. "**Shawn, you seem bored.**"

"Yeah, there isn't anything to do."

"**You want to go outside?**"

"What better is it out there than here?"

"**I don't know, fresh air? We could go around the park, we could-**" I pause as I ran out of ideas.

"Exactly."

"**Well we are not sitting here.**"

"Come one, we've been outside yesterday, can we just relax?"

"**Yes, after today.**"

I stand up with my hands still attached to Shawn's right hand. I pull him up. We left for the Western Park.

Today was humid in the afternoon. Shawn is smart for wearing a white tank top and gray shorts today. The park has a few people sitting around on tables, with some Pokemon around the park. I felt like the only one that didn't fit in the crowd. I was the only Pokemon with eyeliner on. I was also the only one talking to my owner as well.

"So Maize, I hear that they are making more accessories for Pokemon like you."

"**Really? Maybe we could check those out sometime.**"

"I wish, but you may want to wait when I work this week. My money was spent on my car being towed because I didn't have insurance."

"**Insurance?**"

"Something I could have got so my car would be replaced if it broke."

"**Oh. Yeah, sorry to hear.**"

"That car was my 17 year old gift. A few months before I caught you. She got me a Poke Ball as well at the time. If my mother didn't get me any birthday gifts, you wouldn't have been caught by me."

I then got an idea that popped in my head.

"**Hey, _maybe we could visit your parents homes?_**"

Shawn stopped walking. "Maize, I'm not sure about that."

"**Oh come on Shawn, this is a good opportunity to visit your parents again!**"

"I don't know Maize, maybe we-" A little kid taps Shawn's legs.

The boy excitedly says, "Wow, your Pokemon can talk!"

"Yeah, she sure does. But we gotta go"

"Oh okay then. Bye!"

Shawn turns his attention back to me. "Fine, let's go."

Considering we have no car now, the walk felt like forever. We must have passed so many bars and stores. It was started to get really hot now.

"**Gosh, this weather is blazing.**"

"Yeah, we're almost there, so we'll be fine."

I wanted to hold his hands, but there was just too many people walking on the streets today. We walked, and walked, and walked. We were near some car auto place when Shawn points to a house in between other houses. The house has green siding, two floored with a porch in the front. They have one car, about an early 2000 van.

We arrived on the porch, and Shawn pressed this button by the door, which made a "ding" sound inside. We stood there for awhile, until we hear tapping. A woman unlocked the door and opened it.

Shawn's mother answered the door. "Hey Shawn! You finally decided to visit me." She looks at me. "Oh and who is this lovely Pokemon?"

"Her name is Maize. Maize, this is _Rachel._"

I waved at her. "**Hi Rachel, nice to meet you.**"

"Oh, she's a speaker too I see!"

Rachel is a bit taller than I am. She has brown curly hair, moderate in length. She wore a pale green t-shirt and white jeans. She looked to be around forty-five years old.

Rachel waves towards her back. "Come on in, it's a lot cooler in here anyway."

__As we enter, Rachel is shouting for Shawn's father to come in the living room.

Shawn told me, "Let's sit on the couch."

We go over to sit on the couch which is on a wall in front of the door. We sit and waited.

A man finally walks in, about the same height as Shawn. The man greets us.

"Hey there Shawn, and welcome young lady."

"Hey dad. This is Maize. Maize, he is _Lucas._"

Lucas was about the same height as Lucas. He had black hair that was combed back as well. He had some glasses over his eyes. He had some white and black plaid shirt with jeans. He looked to be around forty-five to fifty years old.

I kindly wave back. "**Hey Lucas.**"

__Lucas eyes widened and he smiled. "Wow Shawn, you really know how to handle your Pokemon."

Shawn brushed it off. "Nah. So how have you two been?"

"Oh, we've been all right. Anything new with you?"

"Not much, besides that my car has been totaled and towed away."

"Oh darn. You know we told you to drive safe."

"I did, some idiot tried to race a red light and hit me and injured Maize."

Rachel pushed Lucas away. "Shawn, I don't when you are gonna get a car again, we saved up for that."

"Yeah, I know mom."

They had time to connect again, asking things like how is your job, asking if they are happy, or how is your health. But one topic really caught my attention.

Rachel said in a curious tone, "So Shawn, _do you have a girl?_"

Shawn sparked up. "Oh, yeah, girlfriend."

Rachel laughed. "Well?"

"Oh no, no I don't."

Though I was offended, I knew it was for the better.

"Oh, maybe we can help you with that."

"Oh, no. I think I could find one myself."

I chuckled a bit.

"**Sorry, I just think this topic is silly.**"

Rachel kindly replied. "Don't worry, I agree with you."

"**Your boy is so nice. The nicest person I've met.**"

"Oh really? That's so good to hear."

I felt Shawn become nervous.

"**Shawn is also a very nervous person.**"

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, he was a shy one when he was young."

Shawn budded in. "Yeah yeah mom, we get it."

I chuckled and reddened. Seeing as I was, I tried to cover it by putting my hands on my cheeks. But then it looked like I was bored, so I just did that until I felt myself go back to normal. I checked the clock in the living room, it's currently around two-thirty.

Lucas looked at Shawn. "So Shawn, you remember that girl from your high school who always loved to come over to our house?"

"Oh, yeah I do."

"And you would always tell me that one day you would date her?"

Shawn seeing me look at him, Shawn nervously replies, "Yeah, but time has changed dad."

"_But I thought you always wanted a girl to live with._"

"I do, but I don't know about that now."

Shawn felt really under the pressure.

"Oh all right sport. Nice talking to you, but I gotta get going or my boss will blow a gasket."

"Okay dad, bye."

He exits the door to get in his car and drive off.

After a couple hours, we finally were able to leave. It's about four in the afternoon when we leave.

"**Shawn, your family is so lively.**"

"Yeah, but they can be a pain."

We walk home, passing the same places we did. The streets were still busy. I didn't realize we were holding hands. His hand fit perfectly around mine.

When we were passing the park entrance, some dude smoking a cigarette confronted us. I don't think he was straight in the head. He reeked with beer and smoke. He wore a dark green jacket and had a beard with one lazy eye.

"Hey, you there." Shawn looks at him. "Boy, your girl is-" He _whistles_. I turn to face him, then his eyes widened.

Shawn replies back. "Hey, what business do you have to bother us?"

"Hey, I didn't know that she was-"

"Really? Not even with plates on her chest and back?"

"Bro, you wanna go?"

I could smell the alcohol coming from his breath.

"No I don't want to."

"Then don't argue with me ass-hat." I felt Shawn try to hold in his anger. "_Why were you two holding hands anyway?_"

"Because she feels safer that way, she hates the public."

"Really? Doesn't look like she was afraid."

Shawn picks his lit cigarette and _throws it on the ground._ "You are messed in the head."

I looked at Shawn in disbelief. This isn't how Shawn usually acts.

He extend his arms out. "Bro, did you just throw my cigarette?" He shoves Shawn.

I looked at them, my feelings were bursting.

Shawn shoves back. "Don't shove me. Dope does some real bad things to you it seems."

"Dope?"

_My head sparked up at them_. I ran towards them, and before his hands would land on my owner's face, I took grip with his arm. My left arm raised backwards and was _thrown at the mans right eye._

Shawn stared at me. I stared at the man on the ground. My eyes in anger. He ran away in the park. But looking around, my eyes went from angry to afraid. My hands in front of me, I stared at them, then back to Shawn. People near the sidewalks stare at us. There was whispering, as well as some covering their mouths. I knew what I did was wrong from the people's perspectives.

Shawn looked at me with wide eyes. He said quietly, "M-Maize-"

I interrupted him. "**No, don't look at me.**" I push Shawn away. Turning around, I ran, ignoring the calls of Shawn, tearing up a few. I ran, trying to find an alley. There was one between a two apartments, maybe half a mile away from the western park. My feet stomps the ground with each step. Anyone I passed would stare at me. I finally reached the alley, and sat against a wall near some electrical boxes. I stared at my hands, and put them against my eyes. Did my owner really care that much to me?

"**Why do I do this!**" I slash at a few cardboard boxes outside. "**Why must I hurt to protect!**" I slashed at more boxes, each of them flattened as I did. I stopped, and placed my arms on the brick wall. I turned and sat on the wall. My head covered in my hands. The sun started to turn golden. I teared up, for a long while, until I must have cried myself to sleep.

Sleeping in the position is a good way for a swore back to spark up. I awoke with my hands on my face. I wiped whatever was on my eyes, and got up. The day is now dark. Lamp posts illuminate the night. I walked back to the Western park.

I went to a bench. The bench was next to a water fountain. I looked inside the fountain, the puddle of water refracted my face. My face showed smeared eyeliner on my eyes. I picked up some water from the fountain and wiped off the eyeliner.

I got up, and decided to walk on the street sidewalks again. I'm the only non-human to be walking on the sidewalk at this time. I walked for a long time, with me strolling slowly through the night. I ignored anyone I passed. I walked, passing the bars, the smell of restaurants, and the sound of stores. I could see people looking at me as I walk by with a straight face.

I was able to get on the highway that led to our home. All I heard was the cars and the air. My high heels clacking the ground as I take steps. I see the carnival in the distance, all lit up and such.

As I arrive at home, there is _no lights on_. I became desperate and ran toward the front door. I check to see if it's locked. The knob twisted and the door opened.

"**H-Hello? I'm home, Shawn.**"

I put my shoes on the rack, and turn the light on. I went in the bedroom, no Shawn. I check the living room, no Shawn. Bathroom, no Shawn. The only option left was outside.

I checked outside in the back yard. A dark figure is shown by the tree. He sat on the tree with knees held by his arms. Desperate to find Shawn, I walk towards it, knowing that it's him. The emotion came through, I could feel sadness; anger. The figure stood up and ran towards me. We hugged, tighter than we ever had.

"M-Maize, you're all right. Don't run away from me again!" He grabbed my face and put my lips onto his. Pulling away, he reinforces the statement. "Don't scare Shawn like that ever again."

I cried out. "**Shawn, _I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anyone just for you._**"

"No, Maize, what you did was good. That was my fault, blame me instead."

"**Those people, they were shocked. I thought I was-**"

"You're fine. You made me worried sick."

I smiled.

"**I'm sorry for making you worried.**" I held his face. He held mine. "**Maybe we can take a break tomorrow.**"

"A break would be lovely." He lowered his head once more as I turn my head up. The feel of his lips is always nice, and the feel of his happiness only made me happier. We stayed there as the night grew on.

_***Last chapter I had pre-written. More chapters may appear at the same rate, but I wouldn't count on it, may take one-four days, if not, more. We'll see.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***Major Adult Situations**_

__The night as we sleep is quiet. Not one noise is emitted in the darkness, nothing but our breathing. My head is besides Shawn's chin, with my hands ever so slightly touched his chest. Our eyes lay shut, as we share our heart's pattern.

We are greeted by an alarm clock at nine in the morning. It is time for Shawn to get up and get ready for his day of work. He gets his pay from being an Architectural drafter, whatever that is.

I shake Shawn to wake him up.

"**Shawn, I think that alarm is for you...and me too.**"

Shawn turns around to shut off the alarm. His morning routine begins; Get showered, get dressed, style his hair, eat if needed and he's on his way. But of course, we both shower in the morning. You already know the drill with my routine.

Shawn picks out a white dress shirt. He also wore black suit pants, with brown dress shoes. All he had left was to have some breakfast. He whips up a couple sunny side up eggs for us and some peeled sliced oranges. I decided to wear a dark purple t-shirt that has been cropped a bit on the bottom, enough to expose half my chest plate. (Yes there is a slit for my chest plate still, all my shirts have them.) As usual, my eyeliner with upward wings is present, as well as some black leggings. I have one more pair of black leggings in the closet.

I take a seat on a chair. (if you are curious, these chairs have backs with columns, so my back plate has a place to stick through as I lean back.) Shawn had two sunny side up eggs, and a few sliced oranges. I had about the same.

I looked at him after finishing my first bite of today.

"**So, what does an Architectural drafter do?**"

He finished chewing his bite.

"Oh, we basically do what it says, draft. Draft as set an idea, or in my case, draw out diagrams and things like so, so we can have an idea for what to work with."

"**Oh, sounds like you have to remember a lot of things.**"

"Nah, not really."

We finished our breakfasts as Shawn sees his taxi arrive at the front. Since he had no car, he had to get a taxi to drive him there., probably for the time until he gets another car. Before he left, I went up to him and bent his head down for a kiss, momentarily, then letting go.

"**Have a good work day!**"

He waves as he opens the door. He quickly walks to the taxi, the passenger door opens, I see him negotiate, and they drive off.

I have the day to myself, that is until five in the afternoon. I don't know what I could do to pass the time.

I flip the television on, the only thing to flip on in this house. I watched a few comedy shows, some cheesy, while some did make me smile. I watched some romance shows, but they showed to be boring as they were overly dramatic. I watched some cartoons. They were cute, but didn't suit my preference for entertainment. I decide to tidy up the house.

I decided to start easy. With the sponge next to the sink, as well as some dish soap, I clean the dishes. After doing the dishes, I go to get the mop from the corner of the kitchen and wipe the kitchen flooring. The room started to fill with with lemon smell, as well as that smell you would get from mopping. I put away the mop after the floor was cleaned, and wiped the table with some lemon pledge. Again, the room filled up more with the lemon scent.

Seeing the easy stuff got done, I go to do more creative stuff. I look around the living room to see if there is anything I could do with it. Not much to do there. I go in our bedroom. Not much either. After checking the bathroom, I went downstairs to the basement. The temperature dropped, but it was fine. I looked around, could use some "architectural" stuff someday. My eyes caught on to _two boxes_, tiny one on top of a slightly bigger one, and _books_ near the washing machine. I check the books. The first book is red with white stripes. I looked inside to see the first page having a picture of a little boy in a blue police uniform. I smiled when I read the caption, "_That's my boy, Shawn._"

__I flipped the page to see 2 pictures on each page. As I flip through pictures, I see Shawn as a baby, as well as a child. A few to note that I thought are cute are Shawn in a bathtub, Shawn holding a stuffed toy, and Shawn blowing candles on a birthday cake. Speaking of his birthday, Shawn was born on _September 8th, 1993_. Shawn is 20 years old right now.

I check the other book that is white with yellow stripes. I open it to find something special. This book isn't relate to Shawn's family at all, that is if you count family as in genetics. The first page has a picture of a _young Ralts_, being cradled by one arm by a familiar person, shot at an interesting angle. _It was me in Shawn's arms!_ I vaguely remember him taking a picture of me, with one arm extending out, with me staring at it confused. A written title says, "_Maize the Garde-girl._" I smiled at the play on words.

I flipped the page, to see more memories. I see me myself as a young Ralts squeezing my left cheek on to my owners face, smiling. Another photo shows me as a Ralts biting in to a cherry tomato.

More pictures were present on the next page. A photo of me, a Kirlia, with a big giant red bow tie on my hair, looking annoyed. The picture under that is of me in a "ballet" pose; My ankles crossed with my arms arching over my head, as my head faces down the ground with eyes closed. One picture that stood out from is me at the _birthday party_ playing with the Pokemon. As I flip the page, the rest has empty pockets begging for more pictures.

I set the two books on top of the dryer to check the boxes to see what they were. Inside the first tiny box is a few memorial things that I vaguely remember using. I pulled out that one _red bow tie_. The bow tie fits fine on my head now, maybe I could use this to show Shawn later? I kept the bow tie snapped to my hair and dug through the tiny box once more. My hand exited with some _tiny black shoes_. These I probably used as a Kirla. Putting the shoes back in the box, I shift the tiny box on the dryer to check the slightly bigger box.

Inside the box, there is a lot of packaging nuts and when I dug my hand in, I felt a rectangular object. The object I pulled out is another book. But this book was more flat and bigger, looked kind of like a notebook. The front had pen written text saying, "Shawn." I opened the notebook to the first page and read it.

_ "June 18th, 2011. Friday_

_ I finally got my own home! My parents helped of course, but it is my own home! I thought it was time to get a move on anyway. I thought it was perfect for only one person, but if I get a girl, I wonder if it would work out?"_

I skimmed through a few entries until I found one to catch my sense.

_ "August 29th, 2011. Sunday_

_My parents got me a car and a Poke ball as a gift for my birthday as they were going out next week. __I was stoked to have my very own car, but just as stoked as my own Poke Ball. __I wasn't sure I __would buy more, or even catch more than one Pokemon, but I thought it would be a cool thing to try out some day. I was thinking of driving around outside of town to look for some nice areas to look for wild Pokemon. __Thanks mom and dad."_

_"__September __2__th__, 2011. __Thursday_

_I decided to try out both of my gifts. __I took my car, as well as my Poke Ball. I drove outside of my town to look for the nearest nature spot for Pokemon. This took me a few stops at different areas to find the closest area, which was like what, __5__ miles away? __Anyway, being the dumb self, I knew I didn't have a Pokemon with me to help me catch others. So I decided to look for ones that looked __pretty young__. __I was able to find one, __a Ralts,__ walking down paths of trees, alone. It looked around, but I caught it off guard. I was able to catch i__t succes__s__fully. __I then walked back to my car and drove back to my house, a long trip that was. __The Ralts I caught was very active and happy, I picture yellow as a happy color. I couldn't call my Ralts 'yellow,' that would be silly. __I searched a few suggestions on my phone, and Maize sounded perfect for my Ralts. I think Maize will be an awesome Pokemon."_

I was confused on why Shawn would write in a book for an unknown. Who's the book for? What is the book for? I skimmed through more pages, most were explaining what he did. I skimmed again, and again until I found a more recent one, a _very_ recent one.

_ "August 24th, 2014. Sunday._

_ This morning was strange. Right now Maize is in the bathroom. I was getting towels for us, and I do have them. But this morning, Maize went crazy and she seduced me. I was very uncomfortable at first, but she really, really wanted it; Her puppy eyes and her catchphrase got me, 'You would do anything for me?' To make sure she doesn't wait too long, I'll stop writing here."_

I know now he is fine with it now, but at least I know his feelings for that day. I put the book back in the box and put everything back where they originally were.

It is now eleven thirty in the morning. Bored out of my mind, I walk to the couch upstairs. As I sat, I pretty much zoned out. I imagine what being an architectural drafter does. From what I heard, I think of it like a person who has a big sheet of paper drawing shapes and such that I can't imagine to think how they work. I then go to the subject of what to do with money earned from that. I thought of saving it for a few months to patch up this house. Maybe painting the walls could help, or new furniture.

I zoned out with those topics until I somehow got to a strange subject. _Would it be possible for a human to impregnate me?_ I don't think I'm ready to have a baby right now. But it is a serious question, could Shawn get me pregnant? I thought deeply, I came up with a hypothesis that maybe a human can't really do that to a Pokemon. However, if it is possible, what would I do? I guess that would have to be answered later. Though the more I think about it, having a baby would give me something to do at home.

After watching the television for hours, It is now around four in the afternoon. The current thing I'm watching is a movie, a comedy that is. So far, a man named Robert is camping with a group of people. The movie makes fun of everyday things, I found this hilarious. One couple had "fun time" as they said in their tent, while everyone had their cellphones recording them. One person decided to upload it to a video sharing website called YouVid, a horrible knock off of the current video sharing website. The people doing the activity were like making stupid noises, some movies these days make me wonder if they were okay when they made them. I usually don't laugh out loud alone though.

I heard a hum outside, it's a taxi. I turned the television off. Looking outside again, Shawn exited the taxi and walked towards the door.

As he entered, I greeted him.

"**Hey there Shawn! Home early?**"

I took his head again to give him a greeting kiss.

"Yeah, I took an hour off in return to work an extra hour later this work."

I brought up my thought about earlier.

"**Hey Shawn, **_**what would you think of having a baby?**_" He looked at me and thought deeply. I felt him become nervous. Maybe it's one of those things to not say to someone you just love. "**Look, don't be nervous, as I don't know if it is even possible for you to impregnate me.**"

"But, it's such a bold thing to talk about, and so early to talk about as well."

"**Yeah, I guess.**" I thought of things that we could buy when we get the money. I thought of something unique, but affordable. I looked at Shawn. "**Hey Shawn, you should someday get a cellphone for me.**"

"Well, we'll see later."

I took that as a yes. After that quick chat, Shawn walks to the couch and sits to, as usual, watch television. I sat next to him to snuggle up.

Looking up at him, "**Shawn, ****I saw some photos of you as a child.**"

Shawn looked back at my eyes. "Really?"

"**Yeah, you were so cute as a young child.**" I giggled.

"Yeah, same. You still are very cute."

"**Aw, thanks.**"I reddened.

He touched my bow tie. "By the way, where did you get the tie?"

"**Oh, I was found it in a tiny box downstairs. It's the same bow tie as the one you got for me as a Kirlia**."

I felt him get a bit nervous. "Oh. You look cute in that as well."

"**I figured. Also, can I ask you why you have a notebook with writings telling about what you do on a day?**"

He looked at me more strongly. "That wouldn't happen to have the word 'Shawn' on the front right."

I looked back confused. "**Well, it did.**"

He became really nervous. "Maize, that would be my diary. A diary is a book where the writer writes his life in there, and most the time, people don't want people to see it."

"**Oh, oh, I-I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know.**"

"It's okay I guess, but just don't snoop on it from now on please."

"**O-Okay.**"

I felt him have slight anger. Trying to fix that, I took his face and lower it on me, causing our lips to connect. Our tongues traded, but he pushed me after we kissed briefly

"Come on, let's not right now."

"**I know you are a bit angry, I'm so sorry.**"

"Yeah, I guess."

After watching several comedies, it is now seven at night. We now watch a movie, a horror movie Shawn told me. I didn't know how react to it, but the movie got more mysterious.

I huddle against Shawn, while watching the television intently. The group were split up in pairs of two after they were almost attacked by a masked man. The mask resembled black soulless eyes with a mad grin showing "teeth." When the movie got to parts where the group were taken by surprise or killed out of nowhere, I would clench on to Shawn.

"Maize, are you sure you want to watch this?"

I nodded cautiously.

He wraps his arms around my chest, and we continue to watch.

The movie is almost over, and the last members are two people. They search for a way to pick lock the door that is in front of them. As they try, the person peering in the keyhole all of a sudden get their eye stabbed by a sharp object. The camera gets a close up of the impalement and the scream fills the room. I clench my owner and whimper a bit.

"Maize, you don't have to watch this if you don't feel comfortable. I rather have you feel safe than scared."

I sigh, and accept. "**I guess I watched enough.**"

"Okay. You want dinner to be cooked?"

"**Sure, sounds nice.**"

"You want spaghetti or pizza? The rest of the food is not cook-able as they are frozen."

"**I won't mind having spaghetti tonight.**"

He got up and went in the food cabinet next to the fridge to get spaghetti noodles. After setting it on the table, he filled a pot up with water and put it on the stove to bring it to a boil.

While he cooks, I switched to watch some the shopping channel to see if anything interests me. So far, nothing. I decided to watch some sitcoms.

Spaghetti is delicious, before I never knew pasta could be so good, which is why I would pick spaghetti over pizza, or at least frozen pizza. It is eight at night. We are about ready to go to sleep. We cuddle together and have our small conversations.

"**So, Shawn. Do you think ****we'll stay forever?**"

Shawn looked at my eyes. "I think you have the answer already Maize."

I chuckle. "**Oh okay, Shawn.**" I kiss him on his right cheek. "**You know, it's late out, and you worked real hard today.**"

Shawn sighed. "You are a really active person, you know."

"**Oh come on Shawn, you know deep down you wouldn't mind today.**"

He sighs again. "I get it, but is this really what you want to do everyday?"

I giggle softly and reply. "**No, not everyday as we live, just those days when we could, you know, loosen up a bit.**" I secretly actually want to try and see if my hypothesis works. As much as I don't think I'm ready for a young to care for, it would give us something to do. Plus, if I did get a young, we would rely less on sexual activity for entertainment.

_ "_Well, I do like the way you use the activity."

I smiled. To patch it, I pressed my mouth against Shawn's. I softly moan in his mouth to see if I can get him in the mood. We traded our tongues, his taste buds rubbing against mine. I let go and got ready.

I pull the blankets away from his body and I pull down his shorts and underclothing to reveal his solid member. I put each of my legs over his legs, with my gown covering his legs, and bend to pack his shaft with my mouth. I wrap my tongue around his head and went to suck all of him in me. The feel of his rod hitting the back of my throat made him exhale. I bobbed, making sure to wrap and rub him with my tongue. The feel of his meat throb every now and then felt great on the roof of my mouth. Hearing him grunt made me bob faster, with him getting as hard as he could. I swirled around him, wiggled my tongue about on him and made small moan sounds. He started to pant, so I went to bob constantly at a good pace. His throbbing became more frequent, as well as his grunting. I kept going, and kept going. I did until I hear him moan and his member stopped throbbing. I stopped bobbing and let him explode in my mouth. Every release I swallowed, making sure none came out. He released eight times in my mouth.

I look up at him while holding him with my right hand. "**Your treat is always so ever delicious.**" I lick him clean once more, and looked back up. "**Shawn, ****please ****ride me please.**"

He got up and I took my panties off. I flung them at his face, which then they fell on the ground. I stand up and bend over the side of the bed. He came up and took my red t-shirt off. Afterward, he unbuttoned my pink bra and grabbed my breasts. The pressure he put on them made me softly exhale. After brushing my gown away from my genitalia, he inserted himself into my front entrance, and started to pound. He hit my cervix a few times, but I ignored. I pant as he pulsates me. His hands are still on my breasts, and I liked it. His pace quickened, and I started to moan. I hear the small grunts he puts as he pounds me. With me moaning again, he quickens his pace. This makes him hit my cervix constantly. I moan slight louder and more frequent, clenching my teeth. My head turns to face him, shortly, then back forward. He then started to put all of his shaft in me and quickened pace. I moan much louder, as it is hitting my cervix almost 100% of the time. My teeth clenched more harder, with my eyes half shut.

"**Shawn, it kind of hurts, but keep doing what you are doing!**" I cry.

I feel Shawn grab my chest plate with one arm. This made me moan more longer. I slowly begin to feel my self tighten, and my panting increased. He let go of my chest plate and began to rub my clit while pounding him all the way in. I moaned more frequently, deep inhales after each individual moan. He put his other hand off my breast and put it on my rear. I feel myself tightening, my moans increasing in strength. He quickened to his fullest speed. It hurt, but also felt amazing. My back curls back a bit, I let myself feel Shawn's expression, and I cry out a long moan. Shawn continues and I moan after every other pound in me. He emits a long grunt, and I feel himself filling my uterus, causing my small abdomen to increased in size slightly. He continues for a few more, as I let out a few more moans, and he finally stops. As he pulls from me, I can feel one drop of his fluid run down my white left thigh.

We ended the night by laying in our beds, regardless of no clothing. We were tired enough to ignore conversation. We had our few minutes of panting, and we finally fell asleep.

I can imagine a life where we had a child. Shawn and I could be even closer, and we would have someone else to care for. There would be more things to do, like teach him new things, as well as him doing things for us. If it is possible for a human to impregnate me, I think I'd be happy. I would eventually would want a child, so if it isn't possible, I'm not sure what I would do. I shut my brain off from thoughts, and rested until I fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_***Minor adult situations**_

Today is Monday, the first of September. Shawn's birthday nears, in fact it's seven days away; September 8th. I put in my head that I want to get Shawn something great, something special. Then again, I don't think most store clerks would sell something to a Pokemon by themselves. But, as easy as letting myself give sexual contact with him would be easy, that can easily be done any other day, so that isn't that special. I might not get Shawn anything, which I hate to do. The alarm sets off at nine in the morning again.

After getting up, we do our daily routine; I put clothes on, which today I chose a black turtleneck and my usual black leggings. Shawn got himself ready for work, and left. Again, I have the day to myself, alone. Sometimes I wish he could stay home all the time, but we need money.

I head straight for the television as I got nothing better to do with myself. First thing I see? A man stand on his knees outside with a girl, and opened a box with a ring.

The man looks up and asks, "_Will you marry me?_" Then a logo of a jewelry store shows up. The advertisement itself is very cheesy.

I switched channels, but I wonder deeply on what the man meant by marry?

Seeing as today nothing interested me on television, I thought again on what to get Shawn for his birthday, if possible. I gave up on finding something free, so I decided to try and see what would happen if I went into a store, alone.

Before leaving, I took all of the money out of the money jar. Evil as it was, Shawn has his wallet, and my wallet is not enough to get anything. After grabbing about $45 and stuffing that in my purse, and got my black cotton jacket to keep myself somewhat warm outside. I took my white high heels, and walked out. The walk to the store is not too long. I'm so used to walking near my owner, but I knew the only way was to go walk there.

There nearest store I knew that sold men clothing and accessories is near Western Park. I realize how many times we went to West.

Looking around, I seem to be the only Pokemon in the streets. Some people would fix there eyes on me as I walk passed them. Eventually, Western Park is seen in a close distance.

As I arrive at the store, I'm greeted with a bunch of nice looking clothing and features. However, before I got passed a few steps, a person stops me.

A man wearing a black suit looks at me. "I'm sorry but you cannot be in here."

I sigh. "**I just wanted to get something for my owner for his birthday.**"

He looks at me briefly. Then tells me something. "Well, since you look nicely dressed, as well as behaved, I'll talk with the manager. Until then, can you sit outside?" I nod his direction. He interrupted again. "Oh, can I get your owner's full name perhaps? If the manager knows him, you may be able to enter"

"**Shawn Fay.**" I then walk out and lean on the outside wall. As I sit out, I can hear the quiet music from inside. It sounds a bit like R&B or Lounge, but I can't be certain.

After waiting for what seemed like eternity, the man comes out to confront me.

"Okay, he says you can come in only because he knows Shawn. Though, he said I'll have to monitor you."

Oh great, now this guy is going to stare into my soul. I nod and simply walk in.

Avoiding his eyes that are fixing on me, and other people's eyes as well, I look for something Shawn could use, preferably in most outfits. I saw some bracelets, but they are not bracelets. They have clocks on them. Checking the sign, it mentioned the word "Watch" on it. A man behind the glass counter asks if I need help. I ignore him. So, I take these as watches. I look for one that he might like, and will fit with most outfits. Looking through the lineup on the glass desk, I see some gold watches, some black, as well as some silver or white ones. I decide that silver will do. Looking at the prices, they are more expensive than they look. One of the gold ones is like $250, and some silver ones are $100. Eventually I saw a watch that was on sale; Didn't know why, but I decide to get it. It's a silver analog watch, which is "shiny" if you can call it that. Originally, it is set at $65, but since it's 25% discount, it is now $49. I check my purse to see if I had any extra cash to get to that price. I had enough to have $53 in total.

I tapped the counter to get the man's attention. Seeing me, I point on the glass towards the watch.

"**Yeah, I would like to get this please.**"

He looks at me funny, probably because I'm not human. "Alright then." He opens a door under the counter, and pulls out a box with a silver cutout of a Virizion on the top cover. "That will be fifty-two dollars."

I took $52 out from my purse and put it in his hands. He grabbed and stuffed it in his register.

"I actually never would think I would sell a watch to a Pokemon. Anyway, I hope your owner enjoys the watch."

"**Thanks, you have a nice day as well.**" As I walk out, the freaky man gazes at me. Well, at least I was able to buy in the store.

Arriving home, it is now eleven in the morning. I couldn't wait to see what Shawn would say, especially for an early gift. (I didn't want to give it on his birthday with everyone near him.) I hid the box in Shawn's end table. Going back in the living room, I switch on the television and lay on the sofa. I hated myself doing this, but again, it's all I have.

I stared at the television as I watch a sitcom. The sitcom didn't really seem funny to me. Some teenagers were trying to get a celebrity to go to their party. It's really stupid, and seems impossible if it was a real scenario. Then again, it is a fictional show anyway. Being bored out of my mind, I started to zone out. My eyes started to shut on themselves, while I'm fighting to keep them up. Laying on the couch isn't helping, but I decided a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

Passing out after a long time, I started to dream of Shawn at his work. He is sketching out his diagram in his own office. As he does, he finishes up one part and packs up for home. He hails a taxi. Something is off though. He feels sad, like he didn't want to go home. Holding his briefcase, he looks outside the taxi window, feeling nervous as well. No one talked in the car, only the hum of the engine is heard, as well as the car horns of the street. The taxi stopped, and Shawn paid the driver. He walks slowly up the steps of our door and takes his keys to unlock the front. When he opened the door...

I wake up to a noise in the kitchen. Looking up, I see Shawn. Was everything I was dreaming actually happening? Shawn came in with his briefcase and set it next to the front door.

I stand up and yawned. Eventually, I greet him. "**Hi Shawn!**" I wave at him.

He looks at me with a blank face. "Oh, hey."

I felt him being nervous with a hint of sadness. "**Did you have a good day at work?**"

He walks closer to me. "Maize, I got something to-" Excited, I break his sentence.

"**Oh, Shawn, I do too. Hang on!**" I quickly walk in the bedroom to get the watch. Digging through the end table, I grabbed onto the box.

I hear a voice outside the room. "Maize-" Still excited, I interrupted him.

"**I got it!**" Quickly walking up to him, I hand him the small box. He stood there for briefly. "**Well, open it!**"

Shawn lifts the cover to reveal the watch. He stares at it. I felt only a _small amount_ of happiness coming from him.

I cupped my hands together under my chin. "**Well, do you like it?**"

He set the box on the dining table. I look back with open eyes; a small grin to show I'm not too worried.

He looked back with an expressionless look on him. "Maize, _we can't be in a relationship._"

I stopped grinning. "**W-What do you mean?**"

He sighed. "I mean_ we_ _can't be, girlfriend/boyfriend anymore."_

_ My heart sank. _"**But, Shawn, why not?**"

"Maize, Greg knows we aren't just friends. His mouth wasn't shut and a few of my co-workers heard this."

"**But, Shawn. Why does this mean we can't still-**"

"Because _Pokephilia_ _is illegal._" He sighed once more. "This will go on my records, permanently, if someone found out and reported. _I will be registered as a Pokephile_, and this can really ruin my future."

I started to feel desperate. "**But, Shawn! They cannot prove that we are doing that!**" My eyes started to cover in water.

He comes over and I grabbed his left arm. He looks down, "You are right, but that doesn't change that what we do is illegal. I think we might have to stop with extended romance before we really hurt ourselves."

I start to shed tears in Shawn's upper arm. He starts to pat my back.

"Maize, I know you are upset, but this is no reason to be torn apart. We will still be with each other. We will still be friends, and under the same roof."

I quiet myself to say something. Still facing his arm, "_**I just never had anyone except you that cared for me.**_"

He rubs my back while the sides of our heads contact each other. I move my head to look at him, causing him to move his head back.

"**People just don't know. I was alone for so long until you came.**"

"I think it'll be fine if we shared our breaths in privacy, but that will be it."

We stay silent, hugging each other in the middle of the kitchen. I open my eyes as Shawn lets me free of grasp. He looks at the watch, and I see him pick it up. He set it on his wrist.

"Maize, I do like the watch." He put a small grin.

I fight out a smile. "**Thanks, I bought that with our leftover money in the jar.**"

"I don't care about that. It's thoughtful you wanted to get me something." He looks at my eyelids. "You want to clean your eyes?"

I nod and went towards the bathroom. Wetting a washcloth, I wipe gently across my eyes to get rid of the smeared eyeliner. I didn't feel like reapplying more, so I left after cleaning my face.

We spend the rest of the day on the couch. I snuggle up with Shawn, knowing that it wouldn't hurt to. Outside showed a bright orange sun in the sky. The television is playing more sitcoms as it's a marathon of it. This sitcom is more for a young adult audience though.

Shawn tells me something. "You know, _tomorrow will be exactly three years since we've been together._"

I giggle in mouth. "**Yeah, your right.**"

"And I know you wanted to try out a cellphone a couple weeks ago."

I face his direction "**Yeah? But do you think you can afford that?**"

"We get payed enough every first of the month to pay our bills and afford a cellphone, okay?"

I smile. "**Okay, but you have to teach me.**"

"I'll make sure to bring you with to get what you like."

I then thought of something else. "**Hey Shawn. You know it's always boring at home?**"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Maybe we can go to the wilderness and get something cute?"

He thought deeply. "Sounds a bit strange, but we'll see about it tomorrow."

The rest of the day is spent watching stupidly funny sitcoms and huddling together on the sofa. The sun disappeared and the night showed.

Setting at around nine-thirty at night, we get ready to go to sleep. I put on a pink tank top and covered myself in our sheets. Shawn gets his shorts on, and crawls in. It took only about half an hour for both of us to fall asleep.

You should know the drill; We get up at nine in the morning, I get dressed (today I wore a pale green long-armed t-shirt and my usual black leggings), Shawn and I have breakfast, which today was pancakes, and I sit home alone after Shawn heads to work. Before he left, we did share a small kiss, but that will be all. I sit, watch television for hours, then greet Shawn when he gets home.

_***I'm skipping her television routine, it has been recycled enough**_

I kept what Shawn said last night in my head. I knew he wouldn't lie. And so he didn't.

"Alright Maize, lets get your cellphone and our new addition to the family."

I finish putting on my eyeliner. "**Okay, I'm ready!**" Walking out the bathroom, I head towards the front door, got my white high heels and my black cotton jacket, and we head out.

We walked to the highway to hail a taxi. In a town like this, a taxi is always nearby. Shawn told him to take us to a Poke Mart. The ride there was quick. We told him to wait outside. Quickly paying for two $40 Poke Balls, we went back in the taxi, and Shawn told him to go to the Eastern Square, and turns out that it's about 5 miles away. We just sat quietly the entire ride. It felt like hours since we been in the car, but finally we make it to the Square. The cost of both trips together is $21.50.

We then walked more to the east to find the wilderness.

"Those trees in the distance." He points at a bunch of trees, with a big patch of grass dividing them and the highway. "That is the same area I got you from."

I wonder if I could remember anything from my childhood? We walked, and seeing not many people were around, we held hands. The walk took around ten minutes. I could hear birds, and some Pokemon as well.

As we walk inside the area, we see nothing.

Shawn asked, "How are we going to get a Pokemon without fighting?"

I looked at him like he's silly. "**The same way you did for me.**" I chuckled.

"Oh, but if it doesn't work this time?"

"**Trust me, if any Pokemon sees me talking, I think we can do that.**"

"Whatever you say."

We walked, and walked, and walked. We saw a few Pokemon, but none of my interest. (Snobby, I know) We saw a few Pokemon trainers as well, but they usually were in groups. I eventually heard some Pokemon again, they were little high pitched ones.

"**Hey Shawn, I think we found some inexperienced Pokemon.**"

Brushing away at the trees, we see a group of two Pichu and one Minccino. They also formed a circle. There in the middle, is a Minun, a turtwig and a butterfree flying above them. One of them left the group. It was the Minun that left.

"**Shawn, I believe the Minun is the lower of the rest.**"

"Okay, now you do whatever you do, because I feel like that Minun is going to hurt me if I try to talk it out."

I smile. "**I got your back.**"

The Minun is heading towards a tree with pears. When it reached the tree, I see the Minun jumping up frantically at a pear, but could barely reach it. There are no rocks nearby, just flat ground. I decided maybe I could help out a bit.

"**Shawn, I'm going to help that Minun.**"

Walking towards the Minun, I see a nearby cave. That cave looked very familiar. It took me awhile to realize that the cave I'm looking at is one I have cried in. I looked away and tried to forget the past.

The Minun is now trying to climb the tree. I arrived there when the Minun started to look angry. As I stopped to crouch and confront the Minun, she must have stopped jumping because she saw my shadow. She turned around, and look at me.

"**You need help?**" The Minun looked afraid, but nodded anyway. I stood up, took my right hand and grabbed the pear. Tearing it off, I then handed it to the Minun. She started to bite into the pear, emitting a soft crunch sound. I crouched down again.

"**Do you struggle to reach food often?**" She nodded. I chuckled a bit.

"**You know, I always wanted a young to help for.**" She continued to eat the pear. I took my hand and patted it against her head. She smiles as I do so. I then look up at Shawn in the distance doing whatever he is doing, and gestured to come over.

He walks slowly. I roll my eyes and face the Minun again.

"**Did you know that my owner taught me how to speak?**" She shook her head at the rhetorical question. The Minun stopped eating as Shawn appears.

"**No, it's okay.**" I look at Shawn. "**He's my trainer.**" The Minun felt a bit nervous and afraid, but I want to change that.

"**We can feed you and teach you new things.**"

She cracked a small smile.

"**You look like you struggle a lot out here as well. We both can help, and I can sense when you need help.**"

I pick up the Minun and cradled her. She was alarmed, but I petted her head. She continued to eat the pear. The pear is about a fourth eaten.

"**Shawn, I don't think we need these Poke balls right now.**"

"Okay, though we bought these for no reason then."

"**It's fine, lets just walk to town and get a taxi.**"

The sun is gone, but there is still light out. As we walk, the sound of the Minun chomping on the pear is heard every once in awhile. "We should name her," I think to myself.

Expressing my thoughts, "**Shawn, what should we name her?**"

"Hmm." He thought it out for a long while. "Well, she likes pears."

"**Yeah, so?**"

"I'm going to think of something related to pears for her name."

I giggled. "**You know what Shawn, _I don't need the cellphone._**"

He smiles at me. "Alright Maize."

We arrive in town and hailed a taxi to go home. Going home from Eastern Square costs $18.50. We exit and entered the house. The Minun raised it's hands to show that the stem and seed where left. I softly grin and threw them away in the garbage. She seemed very calm for just leaving her previous home.

Shawn then turned around. "I got it! Pears are usually green right?"

I nod.

"So, let's name her Lily!"

I had mixed feelings about it. I thought up of other green names. "**What about Ivy?**" I thought about it more. "**Yeah, I take it back, Lily sounds wonderful.**" I look down at her. "**We'll call you Lily.**"

It is now seven at night. Lily is sitting between us as I cuddle with Shawn. We all watch a more friendly sitcom for Lily. The show seemed a bit old, like it's from around the 1990's. A teenage boy is in a big family, and is "helping" his father work on his car. Though, he is actually ruining it. We watched a few sitcoms up until nine in the evening. Then something came up.

"**Shawn, remember, we are going to need to get a separate bed for Lily when she gets older.**"

"Yeah, I know."

We got up and set up for bed. I put Lily between us in bed.

I tell to Lily, "**Do you think we can teach you some words and letter tomorrow?**"

She nodded. I hoped she would nod too, as it is easy to learn words after learning the alphabet.

Shawn turns his lamp off, and we shut our eyes to let ourselves rest. Shawn faced me, and I faced him. Lily faced me, with her fingerless hands under her head. I thought to myself, that tomorrow should not be a boring day.

_***I'm not sure where this story will go, but we'll see.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_***Major adult situations (Mainly alcohol and a bit of sexual contact)**_

__Before going to Shawn's birthday celebration, we got ourselves ready. I wore a red leather jacket over a black cropped tank top. My black leggings on, I put on my white high heels and told Lily to come over. Lily came about cheerfully, and I pick her up. Looking in the bedroom, I see Shawn chose to wear a red t-shirt and blue jeans, with a green coat over him.

The celebration Shawn told me is at Walter's house, a friend of Greg. The party starts at seven at night, which is about thirty minutes from now.

"**But, Shawn, didn't you say Greg knows we, uh.**" I swirled my fingers.

"He just assumes, just don't do anything that would make the situation worse."

I nod.

"Walter should be here any minute."

I look back at Lily in my arms, and she looks back. She is feeling confused. Eventually, a four-door Chevrolet sedan drove up.

Greg is in the passenger side. So, Shawn, me and Lily went in the back.

Walter shouts to Shawn, "You ready to party Shawn?" He whoops.

Shawn asks a question. "How many people are over there exactly?"

"Just my brothers, Greg's friends and mine. So, maybe a bit over seven?" Walter looks back. "Oh, I see you brought a friend. Uh, Maize right?"

My attention sparks. He knows my name. I hope Greg didn't tell him more than my name.

"**Yeah, I'm Maize.**"

"You know this party is going to get crazy later right?"

"**No, I didn't.**"

He chuckles. "Well, you won't be ready when it does."

I ignore him. Whatever they are doing, it sounds ridiculous. Walter reversed out the driveway and drives to his home.

We arrive at the party, and a bunch of people, mostly male, are present. Walter tells us to take a seat somewhere. Lily in my arms taps my chest to get my attention.

"D-Down."

"**Alright. Don't get in trouble.**" I set her on the floor. I don't see any Pokemon as far as I know, so I'm not sure what she could really do.

Walter tells Shawn to come with him. I turn around to sit on the sofa. I see people drinking from aluminum cans and glasses. The room smelt a bit like fruits, but not entirely. Searching the room for Shawn, I see him pouring a glass of something. The glass has a round circle on the bottom, a stem and a cone shape on top, all made of glass. The beverage is coming from long bottle with some type of yellowish-gold wrapping on the spout. He then poured into another glass. I took this as he wanted me to try some.

He came back to hand me the glass and sit next to me.

I look to see bubbles form. "**Shawn, what is this?**"

"It's _Champagne_. You may not like it, and I suggest not drinking a lot of this, but try it."

I lift the glass towards my lips. Taking a quick sip, I feel a slight burning on my tongue and mouth. I finished my sip.

"**Shawn, is it supposed to burn?**"

"Burn? No, you're probably just feeling what it's like to drink carbonated drinks. Those bubbles means the drink is carbonated."

It tasted great anyway, though the slight burn will take some getting used to.

Looking around for Lily, I find her hanging with a Pokemon. I take it back, there is a Pokemon here, but I think that is the only one. Lily is hanging with a Male Meowstic. Wait a minute. He looks awfully familiar. Yeah, it's the same one from when I was a Kirlia at my birthday celebration. Lily is cheering at him, with what seems to be sparks around her hands, and he is just staring at her with a blank face. People around looked around for the sparks, but turned back when finding out it's just Lily.

"**Hey Shawn, Lily is making friends.**"

He turns to face them. "Yeah, I see that."

I smile at the two. I then proceed to drink my champagne. It tasted a bit like grape, but it also had this unique flavor that I can't describe.

"**Hey Shawn, how come you never tell me about this stuff?**"

He chuckles. "Champagne is usually for special events, and isn't best to drink a lot of it."

I nod.

__A couple hours flew by. There were a few drinks on the table in the kitchen, as well as snacks and deserts. Seeing as we had dinner a few hours ago, I didn't feel like eating right now. I poured myself a third glass of champagne. There were also some cans of something called Beer. Sounds gross, so I stuck with champagne.

Seeing Shawn playing cards with a few of the men at the dining table, I notice _a lot of beer cans. _This then somehow made me realize how boring I am. I decided to move a chair next to Shawn and sit.

Greg takes notice of me. "Hey, someone decided to join in on the fun!"

"**Nah, I'm just going to watch you guys.**"

"Okay, whatever you. You change your mind, you can join our next game."

I shook my hand.

They seem to pick a card from their deck and people I guess had to guess if what they say is true or not. Assuming that you are trying to get rid of your cards, if someone says its false and its correct, the person who placed it drinks by how many cards they played(?). And well, if its wrong, the person who guessed drinks to that. Sounds fun, but I also take that beer does the same thing as champagne does. So, I wonder, do you get sick after drinking too much beer or champagne?

Shawn shouts out towards a man next to Walter. "_I call false._"

The man replies. "Nope." He then sets his card down.

"Gah." Shawn takes a three chugs of his beer. Shawn then pushes his can away and puts it in the center with all the other beer cans. He reaches down under the table and picks up _another_ beer, and opens it.

They did this for a few more. Looking back at the living room, I see about five other people watching the television, and two people sleeping on the couch. Remembering I brought Lily, I look for her. I don't see her, but I hear her laughing somewhere in the background.

Finishing my third glass of champagne, I figure that the effect that it gives you takes awhile. I felt myself get a bit dizzy, but I was still able to tolerate it. Seeing them play was a bit entertaining. I rest my head on Shawn's right arm, and continued to watch them play.

The game ended a few ten minutes later, and Shawn lost. Shawn finished one gulp of his beer, then opened a new can. He had to chug the rest of that can, no stopping, and so he did. I watched him drink it, and everyone is like cheering him about. Shawn finally finished the can after about twenty seconds. When he set down the can, he clenched his eyes. They laughed at him, and he let out a nasty loud burp.

Eventually the entire group of people were sitting at the table; Kylie (Ryan's girl), Ryan, Frank, Jared, and a few others that I don't know their names. There were only two girls at the table, me and Kylie. Greg told me I should join the game they are going to play. I decide it wouldn't hurt, just don't go overboard. Walter told everyone that we are going to play a few rounds of "Would You Rather," and told the directions.

After, Walter started out with the worst question ever. "Alright. Would you rather eat dick and sit on a cake, or eat cake and sit on a dick?" Everyone laughed, but I stood there disgusted. What type of question is that?

Greg answered first. "I guess the first option." Everyone then voted except for me. "So, Maize, what would you rather?"

I reddened. "**I-I'll do the first answer.**"

Walter checked the answers, and the first answer won. So Walter and the other girl, Kylie, had to take a gulp of their drink. The person to the right then had to ask a question.

Greg asked, "Would you rather be blind, or deaf?"

We all thought deeply. We told our answers, and turns out "blind" won. So me, Shawn and Walter took a gulp. My gulp took the leftover of champagne. So I brought the champagne bottle over on the table to refill my glass.

We played the game until everyone had a turn to ask once. Then Walter opened a new game.

"_Paranoia_" is the next game. We have to whisper a question in someone's ear, and the answer must be one of the people playing. The person who is the answer has to drink _if they want to know the question._

Walter started. Walter came over to whisper to Frank, boyfriend of Kylie. Frank answered with no hesitation, "Ryan." Ryan sighed, and took a gulp of his beer. "The question was, 'Who do you think watches porn on a daily basis?'" We laugh, but only briefly. Greg was up, and goes up to Shawn's left ear. I couldn't hear him because everyone was moving about in their chairs. Greg went back to his seat.

Shawn felt embarrassed. He hesitated for a bit, and thought it out. Greg is snickering away in his chair, with his stupid little face under his coat collar. Shawn sighed.

"_M-Maize._"

My attention grew. Damn it Greg, you are a piece of shit. I didn't know if I wanted to drink, because then everyone would hear the question. But if I don't, I will look guilty. They looked at me silently. Greg is still chuckling about, his face is red as red bell peppers. I ignore the cons and chugged some champagne; This takes half of my glass each time.

"The question was." He stops a couple seconds. ''It was, 'Who do you think is the cutest here?'"

They all whoop and crap like that.

Walter spook. "Bro, that is such a cheaters way out man."

Shawn laughed it out nervously. "Well, I didn't want to pick a guy out."

They laugh out; Greg looks like he is about to pass out from laughing too hard. That smart-ass thinks he's funny.

It rotated to Frank. Frank whispered to Kylie, and she replied, "_Shawn._"

I roll my eyes because of how stupid this game is going. Shawn took a gulp of his beer.

"Frank said, 'Who is the creepiest person here?'"

I should have know that Greg is going to start a crap topic. Shawn laughed it out, normally, with no nervous intention.

I'm next to ask. I walk up to Jared. I wanted to get Greg if possible, so I whisper, "**Who do you think is the cockiest person here?**"

There is no way this could miss Greg. Greg is so full of himself, and they know it. Jared let a single "Ha" out. Jared points at Greg.

Greg took a gulp of his beer. "Gimme your answer boy."

"She asked, 'Who is the cockiest here?'"

Greg laughed out loud. "Oh, she's real funny."

Not much of a way to get Greg, but it was something.

We finished that, and I pour myself my _fifth_ glass of champagne. I felt more dizzy and nauseous. I kinda of feel like throwing up, but I can't. We finally play the last game of tonight, as it's around ten-thirty.

I'm not sure what the game is called. All I know is, everyone poured a good portion of their drink into a big glass. When they all did, including me, we started. The glass is about half a foot tall and with it's radius, probably is a bit more than a liter. Frank started, and took a coin to flip between him and Greg. Greg said tails. Frank flipped the coin, and it landed on the side of the can with a face. Greg grunted. I guess heads is the side with a face. Greg came up to Walter, and he said tails. It was tails, so Greg had to continue to another person. Greg went to Shawn, and Greg won. Shawn went to Kylie, she won. Shawn won when he went to Frank. Frank went to a man between Walter and Kylie, and Frank lost. He kept losing until_ I am the last one._

He came to me. If I lost this, _I'm going to have to drink all of that mixture of beer_, which came from their opened cans. Yuck! Frank waited for me to answer, and I was nervous. I thought it through, and finally chose heads. We both were nervous. He flipped, and when the coin landed on his hands, the room went silent. Frank and I looked. I saw and _I pounded the table_. They all woo and Frank has his arms up in the air. I see the glass push towards me, and I hear Greg.

"Drink it up big girl!"

Oh man, this is going to get me sick. I pick up the glass, and started to drink it. I can hear them cheering and them saying "Chug, chug, chug, chug!" The burning sensation was getting strong, and the taste of beer was strong and terrible, but I kept going. They shouted louder as the glass starts to disappear. After chugging for around thirty seconds, I had to set it down and take a breath, clenching my eyes and teeth. They all boo and such, and there is still roughly a third to go. I lift the glass up again, and I continued. Again, they shout out "Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!" and I finish the glass after a good fifteen-twenty seconds. I was shook by a few people's arms, yelling about and cheering me. Though, I didn't feel like I accomplished anything.

__We spent the last twenty minutes cleaning up, and then the beer got to me. Walking around was like walking on air. I felt _weightless_, and it was bothersome. My vision threw me off a bit, but I could still make out where I'm going. I threw away the food that got wasted, and eventually everyone got the house cleaned. I then remember, where the hell is Lily? I look around the living room, nothing. I look around the kitchen, nope. I check Walter's bedroom, and guess what? They are on the matress. My cute Lily is sleeping on top of the sleeping Meowstic. I chuckled, and quietly picked up her. Shawn and I head out to go to Walter's car, and boy was it hard to see outside.

The drive home was worse. I felt motion sick being in the car. When I felt the nausea, I let out an uncomfortable moan. My hand was on my forehead. Shawn however is wrapping his arms around me. Wasn't the goal not to make it look like we are in a relationship?

Arriving home, we get out of the car, and boy is Shawn struggling to walk. I'm not sure, but I drank more than him and he seems to be more effected. Me and Lily sit on the sofa, because I felt sick. Shawn is tossing around his body in the kitchen doing whatever the hell he is doing. He then comes to me slouching.

"Hey girl, _you wanna get funky in a bunky?_"

Okay, Shawn is out of this world, he's gone!

"**Shawn, please. I'm not feeling well.**"

He put his face next to mine.

"Hey, I can make you feel better, if you know what I'm saying." He laughs stupidly. "L-Leave Lily here, so she doesn't have to know." He chuckles again.

I push his face away. "**Ugh. Bring Lily to bed please.**" I walk into the bedroom to take my jacket off and lay in bed to go to sleep.

Sleeping there, the bed shook.

Shawn is talking stupid again. "M-Maize, when we finish tonight, you will not stop talking about it."

He put his hand in my gown.

I shout out, "**Hey, hey hey!**"

"Come on, you're feeling bad, so let me make you feel good!"

God, I know now why _he_ shouldn't be drinking too much. I continued to try and sleep, ignoring whatever blabber he is spitting out.

I sit there sleeping on my right side, and then I feel the back of my gown separate, with my underclothing lowering.

"**Shawn, get out of there!**" But when I finished my sentence, he already planted himself inside my front entrance. He grab my shoulders and pumped. I sigh. Oh, who am I to tell? _I guess it wouldn't hurt just this once._

I tried to be quiet as possible since Lily is sleeping, hopefully on the couch. He was supposed to bring her in here, but I don't think he would do this with her in here. Under the blankets, the heat started to go up. We both pant as Shawn is pumping in me. My eyes still shut, I let out puffs of air. Shawn lets out little laughs every once in awhile, a bit creepy, but tolerable. I let out quiet moans, and clenched my teeth just in case if I let out any that are louder. Shawn quickened his pace. The sounds of breathing and small moans are present. I open my eyes a bit, to see that the _bedroom door is open_. I quiet myself with the moans because of this, but is a bit harder than I thought. Clenching my teeth, I grab on to my pillow case. Shawn hit my back plate a few times. I panted to substitute my voice, but that means my mouth is open. Then Shawn does something that really made it impossible. He gripped my chest plate. I let a long moan. Seeing the door open, I put my face in my pillow. I moaned again, and the pace quickened. My back curled and my feet clench. I felt Shawn's emotion, _again_. I let a long moan fill my pillow. He started to hit my cervix. It hurt, but he kept going. I became sensitive and moaned louder into my pillow. I stopped tightening, and relaxed as Shawn is still pumping into me. I'm still sensitive, and I kept letting out sounds of pleasure into my pillow. I grasped my pillow, and finally, Shawn releases his fluids into me. He grunts, and continues to pump a few more times. He finally stops, and I let my face out of my pillow, gasping for air.

My face is slightly red, but slowly goes back to normal. My hair is also a bit messed up. I put my hand under the sheets to check if it's messy, nothing wrong this time. There may be some stuff on my gown though. I got up to check in the mirror in our bedroom. Being that my gown is white, it's a lot harder to notice. I give up, and walk to the living to get Lily, who is sound asleep.

Walking back, Shawn is passed out, or so it looks like. I set lily between us and I lay myself in bed. It was easy to fall asleep in this condition, but I also felt sick, so it also wasn't easy. It's eleven at night, and eventually all three of us are knocked out. Today was fine, but I'm not sure if I want to play drinking games again. Thoughts aside, the sleep was deep and easy.


	8. Author Interruption

_Dear readers,_

***what I previously wrote* **The urge to write is slowly draining. This means this story may be abandoned, but that should **not **happen. There is a visual novel/rpg remake of this. Which of the two to be released first is unknown. Let a review and lend some feedback whether if this text should be finished, and whether the remake or the text should be completed first. Sounds silly indeed, but has gotten effort put into. Feedback generally is frowned for feedback on these types of problems, but the grip on this text is slipping. Sorry to say so after a while.

* * *

><p>Now, updated 1-21-2015, I am here to say that the visual novelrole playing application is indeed still in the works, with more back story and visuals to aid the story. However, since I'm sure more people will read than download a .exe, I'm going to finish this story before the application. I'm not dead, just my current semester has been hard on me.

Sorry for the interruption!


	9. Chapter 8

I slept in longer than usual. It's currently ten in the morning. Both me and Shawn are not feeling so well, he called in to stay home. Lily is the only one to be fine. She is sleeping fine next to my chest, but I had to get up for some aspirin. My head is killing me, and aspirin will only do so much.

Shawn is laying on the couch, staring at the television. I stick two aspirins into my mouth to water them down. Getting those down, I walk towards the bedroom to get clothes for after showering.

Today, I wore a yellow cloth t-shirt, but I decided to not wear leggings today. Shawn is on the sofa, laying on his right side. Stepping towards him, I crawl up to lay in front of him.

"**Is your morning rough too?**" I lay to make sure my back plate lays on his side, I don't mind if my chest plate hits the sofa doing so. He shifts his left hand to cover my waist. His hand covers my entire waist, that's how thin I am compared to him.

Lily got up after we watched the television for half an hour. She was quiet and jump up to land us.

She looks at us with her hands up. "Hi!"

"**Hey there cutie!**" There wasn't a lot of room left, but she was able to snuggle against me. We stay laying there and continued to watch some morning shows. Mornings here are really boring.

Today is going to be a moderate fifty five degrees. Lily is sitting up against my stomach, below my chest plate. Shawn is rubbing her head; she looks like she is enjoying it. But something made me feel uneasy. I got up from the couch, causing Lily to crawl over my gown. I look outside the kitchen window to see _one police cruiser_ slowing down by the street next to our fence. I hear a few squeaks of metal, then I hear humming next to the wall by the kitchen stove. They definitely stopped in our driveway.

I didn't know whether to be worried or not. "**Uh, Shawn, there is policemen driving up in our driveway.**"

"What?" He picks up Lily and rushes to the window. He didn't see them, but he could hear a car.

"**They're in the driveway.**" Greg popped up in my head. "**Shawn, do you think Greg has something to do with this?**"

He grunts angrily. He sets Lily on the floor, who walks towards me and grabs my gown. Two door shutting sounds emitted. It didn't take long until we see the two walk up to our front door. Shawn involuntarily opens the door.

__Both were a bit big in mass. The one on the right confronts Shawn. "Hello sir." He turned his head to me. "And how are you doing ma'am?"

I nod my head. I know, deep down, that this has something to do with Greg.

"That's nice to hear." He returned his viewpoint to my owner. "So, you're Shawn?"

"Yeah, that's me." He spit out without hesitation.

"Alright. Can we ask you to step outside for a moment?"

Shawn looks at me, and I look back to him. He proceeded to walk out the door. Turning around, I hear the door close.

"**Oh no.**" I grab the sides of my head with my hands. "**Oh no, no, no!**" I look down to see Lily looking up to me.

"Maize?" She has her mouth open, one ear is lopsided. "Hey?"

"**It's okay, I'm perfectly fine Lily.**" Though really, I am not.

"Shawn, hmm?"

"**Don't worry about.**" Lily again grabs onto my gown.

I didn't know if they were going to hurt Shawn. I don't want him hurt. Lily and I stand there, confused on what to do. A thousand thoughts filled my head, and it bothered me. Suddenly, I involuntarily clench my fists. I run to the door, causing Lily to let go of me.

Opening the door, I rush towards the driveway. Shawn is being handcuffed by the other police man. Eyes widening, I run towards the cop.

"**Stop, please, stop! Don't do this to him!**"

He finishes handcuffing him. The man turns around.

"Ma'am, we have to do what the law says to do." He is smiling. What, did he like shoving this in my face? A clicking sound emits behind me. I perk my head up, and force my body to run left. Turning around, I see the other police man with an unusual Poke Ball. This one however had a blue top and a white with black strips bottom.

I had enough of this. I placed my hands forming a sphere. I focused myself quickly, to try and form some type of force against him. I hear a click again. Angrily, I let out all of my focus and launched what seemed to be a spherical ball of energy.

"Oh shit!" He squeezed out, before getting impact from what I created. He got up and brushed himself, grunting as he did. He placed his hands on his chest, which actually is is radio. "Yeah, we need backup."

To my right, I see the other rushing in towards the driver seat of the cruiser. He accelerated his vehicle and turned right. Oh no, he is not leaving without me.

The last words I hear from the hurt policeman is him calling for cruiser 113, which is this cruiser. I ran towards the vehicles, but it was slower getting farther from me. I pushed myself harder, and harder, until I couldn't go any quicker, but to no avail. The car was gaining distance, but I got the urge to turn towards a neighbor's fence on the right side of the road. I jump on top of it, and with accuracy, jumped towards the other road where the cruiser has turned in to drive. I landed on the sirens of his car. The sudden change of velocity jerked me leftward. I quickly grabbed the small spoiler on the trunk with extreme force. I slowly try to turn around on my side to get closer to the hood of the cruiser. At this point, the acceleration is increasing.

As I get to the roof of the car, I hear a shout from my left side.

"Hey, you're just making it easier for you to be captured!"

Ignoring, I continued to make my way to the front. I finally make it to the hood, and going at what seemed to be eighty kilometers per hour, the cop slams his brakes, cause me to fling forward and land on my back. I was seething. Still stopped, I got up and focused again. I see his face widened, a muffled word comes out, and he stepped into reverse gear. I wanted to give him some payback.

But I stopped, and my anger extinguished. I can't hurt the cruiser, it will hurt Shawn. The cruiser turns around, turns right at the intersection, and disappears behind the houses. I fall on my knees in the middle of the road, and look at the asphalt. "_**Is this what has become of me?**_" My back hurt because of scrapes, but it didn't hurt as much as me knowing Shawn is going to be gone for a long while. I then remembered, I left Lily behind!

I got up, and ran back to my home. I wasn't too far, but it was a chore running back. Getting back home after what seemed to be a good ten minutes, I shove open the door. Panting, I spit out, "**Lily, where are you!**" I ran to my bedroom, I checked the bathroom, I went downstairs, checking every little nook and cranny of my home. She wasn't anywhere.

I let out a faint squeak, and let out a scream. I rush upstairs, and threw one of our diner table chairs at the wall of the kitchen. I let out one more scream, before balling up on the floor and grieving away.

"_**He's gone, She's gone!**_"

I stayed on the floor for quite some time. There is a tiny water puddle on the ground. I got up and wiped my eyes. My hands got streaks of black. I left the house and set my destination at Shawn's parents.

It is still early in the morning, only twelve thirty noon. Anyone I walked by on the streets stared my direction. It didn't matter to me, I was screaming internally at the policemen.

Arriving at the front door of his parent's front door, I ring the doorbell.

"**Come on, come on, hurry up.**" I knocked on the door.

Finally, I hear some rustling on the door. The door opened, revealing Rachel holding the door.

"Oh hi there Maize!" She is smiling at me. But then she looked at me confused. "You alright? You look terrible."

I didn't hesitate. "**Shawn got arrested.**"

Her expression changed to a worried look. "What? What for?"

"**I think I have an idea, but right now isn't the time to explain. I don't know what to do.**" I walked in and set myself on the sofa.

Rachel came over to me. "I understand you. I don't know what I could do either. But sitting here won't do anything."

"_**But doing something won't help either.**_" My eyes filled with water again.

"Maize, don't upset yourself just yet. They can't throw him into jail until they get some information out of you."

I thought about it. Maybe I should have let the police man capture me. But now is too late. Rachel turned around and picked up the home phone and started dialing. She's dialing Lucas, during his work time.

"Lucas dear, Maize, Shawn's Pokemon, came over to our house and told us that he has been arrested." There was a brief silence. "See, this is why I called you, could you maybe tell your boss that you have an emergency at home?" Another pause. "Okay, just get here if you can."

_***I am so sorry to give you such a short chapter, but I'm posting this to show that this isn't dead yet. My current semester has been really tough on me. I'll try and get the story rolling more.**_


	10. Chapter 9

***Adult Content Warning**

The morning is slow. I didn't want to get up, I want to stay in bed. Knowing I won't be greeted by Shawn, I didn't have a reason to get up from his bed. But I couldn't sleep anymore.

_I dreamed of Shawn in prison_, scared, and depressed. He just stayed in his bed, looking at the wall that his bed is attached to. The cell is cold; made of stone and concrete. His roommate is a bit shorter than him. Both of them looked worried.

Deciding to get up, I told myself that this is my fault. I made Shawn attach to me, he didn't have to be close. If we weren't, we would still be together. It didn't have to be this way, all because I wanted Shawn to share the same feelings.

Wait a minute. But if Shawn wanted to decline, why did he accept with no hesitation? I don't remember him backing out of the idea. Maybe Shawn secretly did want to love me? Which means this is still my fault! I could have accepted that he and I are not the same, and we could have stayed together. Oh me, oh me!

I lose the thought, and head out for the living room. I would love to fix myself, but I don't have my brush, makeup, or anything with. I also have worry for Lily. Where is she? Why did she disappear so quickly?

It's eight in the morning. No one else is awake except me. The point I came over was to get help, but if I wanted to potentially get notified from police, or even Lily, going home is my best bet. I don't quite follow how police work, but it's worth a shot. I went downstairs, wore my heels, and quietly unlocked the door to exit.

This morning has a cold breeze. I'm only wearing a cotton jacket. Plus a bath and a change of clothes would be nice. The golden sun shines on the world, streaks of shadows block the shine, making a nice pattern of glows on the asphalt.

As usual, people look at me like I don't belong here. Ignoring their presence, I continued to walk. My heels tap the ground with audible hits. Maybe they look at me because I'm wearing clothing? I could care less.

Our home is sitting alone. The sound of leaves rustling are audible, and the wind pierces the empty ambiance. Inside the house, it's even more lonely. Everything is how it was left, noted from the chair tipped over in the kitchen. But all I wanted to do is have Shawn, but I couldn't do anything. I then got a good idea.

My goal is set for the basement. Heading down, I rush to look for the diary. However, I couldn't find the boxes in their last position. Shawn probably moved them. I ran to the back of the basement, and what do you know? I found some boxes, 5 boxes that is. I remember the box being small. So I opened the smallest box, and found his diary against some packing peanuts. I quickly flipped through the pages to go to the date after first seduction.

"_August 25__th__, 2014. Monday._

_I still cannot believe Maize confessed her feelings so quick and extreme. __But I didn't think she would __ever __honestly embrace me. __I never knew a Ralts would grow up to be cute and beautifu__l piece of art. __Her personality, her eyes, and her structure, oh man aren't they so beautiful! __Her soft, tender hands are able to fit in my hand. __Her big eyes just cry out adorable and can't hide what she thinks. __I would've never thought that a creature would be so pretty. I guess I'm the weird one am I?_

I close the book and let out a sigh. "**I really ****wish we both would be accepted.**" I set my destination to the bedroom.

I enter the bedroom, everything had stayed the same. The blanket on our mattress is messy, and some clothes are on the ground. I look away, and gather clothing and a towel. I picked out a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and a change of undergarments. Since I am running low on leggings, and Shawn isn't here, I think I'll just not wear any today.

In the bathroom, I let the bathtub fill with water. It took about less than two minutes. Slipping my clothing off, I set myself into the tub. The warm water hitting my feet, then my back, and then my neck, loosened my muscles. I sat up though, knowing that my hair still needs to be rinsed. I picked up the bathtub bucked on the side, and scooped some water up. I drop the water on my hair, and repeated a few more times. I grabbed my shampoo, and put in a large amount to get all of my hair in contact with it. I swirled and squeezed my hair for about thirty seconds, and dumped more water on my head. I dropped more and more until the soap is gone from my hair. I let out another sigh, and leaned back.

I closed my eyes and let my mind loose. I visioned me and Shawn, under an oak tree in the afternoon. Our hands were cupped together, and our lips are in contact. I mimic the sounds in my dreams, letting out small pleasant hums. Shawn pushed me on the ground and held me down with gentle force. Our mouths magnetized together, and continue to brush. I started to let out small moans, while I still am locked in my imagination. I crept my right hand closer to my abdomen. Shawn stops brushing me, and stares into my eyes.

My gown is opened, and that's when the tips of my fingers reached my genitalia. My middle finger covered the entire area, and the gap between my legs. While my other two fingers are covering the tops of my thighs. I rhythmically wiggle my middle finger from flat to claw-like on my clitoris, and I breathe deeper. I hum silently as I do so. Shawn is still looking at me, and I at him. We show blank faces, with mouths open. I emit small noises from my mouth, while imaging the dream. The flat and somewhat spherical part of me I'm interacting with is soft. I started to dig my middle finger into my entrance. I started to pump in my middle finger back and forward, with my palm rubbing my clit. A soft, "**oh,**" emits from me. Shawn still is looking at me, and I at him. My breathing became deeper, and my moans became more frequent. I wiggled my finger more quickly, as I stare intently at Shawn's eyes. I hum a pleasant cry, and my breathing quickened. My moans became more frequent as I start to near the top of the hill. Shawn is still looking at me, and I at him.

"**Shawn, Shawn!**" My legs started to tighten, and my lower back started to clench. My breathing increased, and I started rapidly swaying my middle finger in a quick left to right motion. I let out a gasp. My legs continues to tighten as Shawn stops staring at me and gets up, out of my field of view. The water splashed occasionally as I near the end of the end.

I climaxed, and I cried out.

"_**Shawn!**_" My eyes opened, I exhaled, and slowed down my hand motions. I continued to wiggle my middle finger, slowly, and then finally let go of contact. My heart rate has increased a bit.

I'm back in the real world. No Shawn, Lily is still missing, and I'm still empty. My activity only helped so much, but it is a crumb compared to how I feel about things right now. Why did I have to embrace so strongly? Why didn't I just be more simple and less straight forward? Disregard. I get out to get ready.

I feel stupid. Staying at Rachel's house probably wouldn't have hurt, but what if Lily just went searching for me, and might come back? But, what if she is lost and scared, or if the police took her? I took action after fixing myself in the bathroom and got dressed for the lookouts of Lily.

Thing is, there isn't a lot of places where Lily could go. There is Walter's house, and places around our house. But Lily hasn't gone very far from those two areas. I'll check around our house.

It's getting colder as the days progress. Humans could deal with this, but I can't. But, I just want to make sure Lily is fine. I wish I could just see the location of Lily, but I don't know how with her, I only somewhat know how to do it with Shawn. I can try all I want, but I can't really do it right now.

I passed many alleys, shops, houses, whatever you can name, and Lily isn't near. I doubt she's at Walter's house, considering that his house is farther than Rachel. I give up. I didn't want to do that, but if Lily did stay after my incident, she would've went back home already. She's probably lonely, scared and upset. Lily hasn't been outside the wild very long, she isn't ready for anything by herself in this urban metropolis. She isn't very experienced either with the house. I just want both Shawn and her back, even if I have to face consequences.

I arrived at Rachel's house. Oh my, I'm so freaking cold! I couldn't stop shivering, my teeth chattered. It got pretty windy on the way to Rachel's, and I just wanted to get inside.

I knocked on the door. It didn't take more than five seconds for the door to open.

Rachel stood there. "Maize, where have you been? Are you okay?"

"**Y-Yes, just very cold.**"

"Well, get in!" She moved aside.

I entered and went straight to the left side of the sofa. I'm still shivering as I sit.

"Here, let me see if I can find a blanket for you."

She walked into the kitchen and to a door hidden on the left side of the fridge. Looking up at the clock, it's eleven in the morning. So Lucas is gone for now.

Rachel came back with a moderately sized beige blanket.

"Here, cover yourself up with this." She placed it on my back. I took my arms and grabbed the inside to pull the blanket closer to me. "Do you mind if I get you some warm tea?"

I'm not the biggest fan of tea, but I guess it won't hurt.

"**S-Sure.**"

Rachel turned around towards the kitchen and entered it. The sound of the faucet turning out emitted. I hurt a box ripping open. The next few minutes was quiet. All I did was stare down, thinking of what has happened. The sound of bubbling is audible, like a coffee machine.

From the kitchen, Rachel continues.

"Okay." She comes into the living room and hands me a cup of tea with a bag in it. "Be careful, its hot."

Softly, "**Mmm, thank you.**"

I put my right hand's middle finger in the handle and placed my left palm on the bottom side of the plate the cup rests on. Cups are not that hard to lift as eating utensils. I took a small sip of tea. It warmed the inside of my mouth, and so did my throat when I finished the sip. It's a not all bitter like the tea I had before. In fact, it's a tad sweet.

"Maize, I see you have new clothes on. Did you go home to clean yourself?"

"**Yes.**"

"Okay, just wanted to know." She giggled.

I sigh and continue. "**I also went to check for Lily, ****our**** young. ****But I can't find her.**"

"You have a young? How come Shawn never told me that, I would've love to see her!"

"**Well, me and Shawn went to get her from the wild. Shawn didn't have any other Pokemon, so we got Lily, a Minun.**"

"She sounds adorable. It's a shame that you can't find her."

"**Yeah.**" I felt myself tear up and let my head down. No, no. Not now Maize, please not now.

Rachel titled her head a bit and put her arm on my right shoulder.

"Hey, hey now. No need to cry."

"**It's just, Lily could be outside, cold and alone. And Shawn could scared about where he's going. ****I just want to have them both back.**"

"Maize, they can't put him in jail unless they know what he did happened. Did Shawn do anything wrong anywhere the last two weeks?"

"**I'm not quite sure.**" I look up again.

"Well they wouldn't arrest him for no reason. And the party was too recent, so it has to be something a before the birthday party."

"**All Shawn and I did was stay home ****for the week****. That's it. ****And he did go to work. ****I think this is Shawn's friend's fault, Greg."**

** "**Greg? I don't know about that. Calling the police on him sounds unlikely."

I set my tea on the coffee table. "**But he's a dick!**"

Rachel exhaled. "You don't like him do you?"

"**No! Everything he does has to do something with making fun of both me and Shawn. He can't keep his mouth shut for anyone! ****He can't keep anything to himself!****"**

"Oh." We sat there for a brief moment. "What couldn't he keep a secret?"

I look away and at the window that shows the porch.

Damn! I got worked up, and now looked what I've done! I can't hide this, it's suspicious if I ignore, but the truth is not ready for her. Oh, what now?

I heard Rachel speak again. "Maize?"

I sighed. Rachel and Lucas will find out at some point, and since there isn't any other possibilities for Shawn's arrest, I might as well.

"_**When Shawn first got me**_**, I was ecstatic. I was teased all the time as a young. I cried everyday, and starved myself until I couldn't stand the pain anymore. Shawn was the first to ever pay attention to me. ****He cared for me, and never let me out of his sight." My throat tightened. It's like a ball is stuck in there, and won't go away. ****I silently gulped. "****I-I'm trying to say that, **_**Shawn and I have a bond together.**_**I recently just saw his diary proving that he in fact ****h****a****d**** an attraction to me even before I confessed to him. ****And well, Shawn and I-**" I stopped. My heart raced, and I was blushing. "**W-Well, we have embraced each other, and one of the times happened to be when Greg heard us and found out.**" I inhaled to sigh.

I look back at Rachel. She is staring at me, but then turns her head towards the rug in front of the sofa. She inhales, then exhales.

"My son is a Pokephile-" she looks back at me. "And he mated with you?" She sighs once more. I look away and down at the floor, ashamed of what I have told. I started to tear up again.

"**Look, if you want me to leave, that's fine.**"

Rachel blows a puff of air out with a barely opened mouth. "Part of me knows this is wrong. But you act so human." She clenches her teeth. "But, my son is a Pokephile?"

I wipe the tears of my face.

Rachel responded back. "You're fine to stay. If they arrested him for that, it's his fault."


End file.
